While Percy was away
by TwoLlamas
Summary: This is a story that starts when OJ and Weasley try to pull a prank on a certain son of Poseidon while he's away. This continues into a lot of funny one-shots that include our OCs, who represent our IRL friends. This story will change into more serious stuff and a real plot later on. Shameless Solangelo, don't like, don't read! No flames! Sorry if this was bad, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY FELLOW FANGIRLS!**

 **IT IS I, TWOLLAMAS.**

 **Hopefully someone will actually read this story lol.**

 **I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I have the first three chapters ready.**

 **I am not writing this story,, my friend OJ is. She's an awesome writer :)**

 **I won't update this story until there's some sign that someone is reading it, so review, favorite, or follow!**

While Percy Was Away:  
Chapter 1.

"Is he still gone?" A silence had fallen over the Poseidon cabin for the week while Percy had been away. Seeing that he would not be coming back anytime soon, the two Hermes siblings OJ and Weasley decided that it would be a shame to let all of his stuff collect dust. The ginger thirteen year old looked at her older brother like he was a hellhound. The blond boy didn't know what he did wrong.

"What do you think! He's been gone for three weeks! He shouldn't be home anytime soon," OJ replied to her half brother. They stealthily approached the cabin, pausing only if they heard something akin to footsteps or voices.  
"I heard he has a trident! Think of all the things we could do with a trident..." Evil grins somehow find their way onto their two faces. The crept closer and closer to the cabin...

"What are you guys doing?" asked a voice from behind them.  
"Eeeeekkkkk!" Weasley screamed in a pitch that was girly and a little undignified. OJ turned around and punched the unsuspecting son of Koelmaous (Ethan) in the face, sending him crashing back into a son of Hypnos (Lucas).

"What are you idiots doing here!" She shrilled. Lucas stared at his shoes, already regretting his decision on following the Hermes Hell Spawns. Ethan just looked on in confusion. There were downfalls to having a father who was the minor God of stupidity.

Weasley quickly composed himself, and turned back to the cabin while his sister blew up on the two unlucky demigods. He rolled his eyes. 'She must be on her period'. Pulling out a bobby pin he swiped off some daughter of Aphrodite 'Joey something...' he inserted it into the door lock. With one expert twist the door swung open.

"Sis, we're in." He turned around to find OJ had Lucas in a head lock and Ethan had been wedged between her boot and the ground. Almost immediately her head snapped up and Lucas fell to the ground next to Ethan.  
"Good job bro!" She flashed him one of her signature evil grins as she skipped in. Weasley paused to wave to the two fallen demigods. If you asked anyone in camp, then they would say that he was the nicer of the two.  
He closed the door behind him and his eyes adjusted to the dark. OJ was raiding a chest of drawers and then suddenly burst out into a peal of giggles.

"Of all the things I would've expected of Jackson, this wasn't one of them!" She held up a pair of boxers with light blue Dolphins wearing tiaras. She quickly snapped a picture and stuffed them back in their drawer. Weasley walked over to a cabinet and found a trove of daggers, swords, and the fabled trident. He quickly stuffed all of them into his backpack (he had pulled in an favor from a son of Hecate (Daniel), who had hexed his backpack to hold anything and everything. This made their excursions easier.).

OJ skipped over to the backpack and reached her hand in. She came out with a vile of what looked like purple seasalt. She poured it in the can of fish food next to Percy's pet fish tank. Weasley gave her THE LOOK OF DISAPPROVAL.  
"What?! This is a science experiment! I'm like a scientist, this is for the sake of future pranks. Besides, Daniel helped me make this, so nothing can go wrong!" She then pulled out a can of spray paint and wrote on a wall 'It's not you, it's me. -OJ'. Weasley burst out laughing and suddenly fell quiet. He could hear voices.  
"I told you Annabeth, nothing happened to the cabin while I was gone." PERCY!

"I know, but something still doesn't feel right. I mean, this is Camp Half-Blood! When is it ever this quiet?" Even worse, the tattle tale daughter of Athena that acted like their mom.

"Through the window." OJ whispered. As the door opened and the lights switched on, brother and sister slipped out the open window into the night. About a minute later, the two were in safe in the Hermes cabin and greeted by their older siblings, the Stoll Twins.

"What's up little dudes?" Said Connor.  
" **OJ!** " They all flinched at the scream that came from Cabin 3.  
"Percy's back?" Said Travis with a knowing look on his face.  
"Yep!" Chorused OJ and Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO AGAIN!**

 **I GOT FOUR REVIEWS AND I'M REALLY HAPPY**

 **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

 **A few things:**

 **One: How do you do the fancy gray linebreak?**

 **Two: Do you want a character description for all of them or no?**

 **Three: I'm laughing really hard because Ethan is the son of the god of stupidity XD**

 **Four: I'm in the next chapter! :)**

 **Five: The next chappie will be out tomorrow morning, after that I have no clue.**

 **Six: If you're looking for some Percabeth, go check out Sweet Cats! She has some awesome fics :)**

 **OKAY I'M BORING YOU... WAKE UP BC ITS TIME FOR THE CHAPPIE!**

Percy ran around Camp like a crazy hydra with all seven of his heads cut off. Last night he came home to a ransacked cabin, weapons (except Riptide) stolen, vandalized walls, and when he tried to feed his fish they suddenly turned purple and floated out of the cabin. His fish! It was not fun having to talk to a sleep deprived Chiron in his My Little Pony pajamas about floating pet fish terrorizing the campers.

There were two people behind this, Weasley and OJ. Their signature trademark was everywhere (and OJ signed off on the graffiti that now decorating his wall). It was a long night and it seemed like it would be a longer day. The Stoll brothers walked up to Percy with annoying smirks.

"Did you not get much sleep last night, Percy?" Travis said it like he knew the answer.

"You know," Percy said as he advanced on the twin brothers. "I should be blaming you two. You are the ones that inspired those Hell Spawns to pull pranks like that. They both were so angelic before you got to them!"  
Both boys hold up their hands in a sign of retreat.

"It's not our fault that the little buggers look up to us so much! It's just a perk!" Said Connor.

"Why you little..." Percy was cut off by the sound of a throat being cleared. Both parties turned around to see the two main topics of the conversation.

"Hi Percy!" OJ waved at Percy in a really upbeat (annoying) way that showed she had no regrets for what her and her half brother had done. Weasley also showed no sign of remorse as he looked the son of Poseidon in the eyes. This only made Percy more mad, but a moment of past reflection occurred.  
To say that the half-siblings had been angelic when they came to Camp Half-Blood was a gross understatement. Weasley had been tossed into the world of demigods with a love of collectable trains and airplanes (which he soon convinced the Hephaestus cabin to reconstruct into remote controlled, hot sauce spewing machines for capture the flag), and OJ owned all of the Nancy Drew mysteries and an old blue teddy bear (and she still owned all of those items). Weasley's bright blonde hair was now streaked with blue and orange dye, while all of OJ's old white lace dresses had been cut apart and refitted to make illegal sling shots and sold on the Camp's black market.

Percy shook his head. 'What a waste.'

"We did the prank especially for you! To show that we still cared." All Percy saw on Weasley's face was a red target, begging him to shoot it.

The siblings triumphant mood dissipated as the saw the son of Poseidon's eye start to twitch uncontrollably and face turn red.  
"Oh no," Connor started. Percy started to move towards the four of them.  
"RUN!" They all screamed.

 **THIS LINEBREAK IS A LLAMA.**

Chiron walked out of the big house and took a deep breath. It was not very often that the old centaur had a day of relaxation. The sky was blue and clear of clouds, the campers were quiet and well behaved, and the Nymphs and Pegasi were no longer fighting over whether it was humane or not to drink from the stream. Like I said, these days were very, VERY rare.

And then, in the distance, Chiron heard the sound of running feet. Four of Hermes children, Connor and Travis Stoll, Olivia Jones, and Wesley (yes, his real name is Wesley. Not Weasley) Carringer were all running from Perseus Jackson. Most of their screams were incoherent, but Chiron was able to catch a quick yelp from Travis.

"Percy! Seriously, for once we haven't done anything!"

Chiron sighed. His perfect day was now going to be ruined by the possible murder of four of his campers. Hermes would not be pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN!**

 **It's me! Yay!**

 **Ok, a few things:**

 **One: I'M IN THIS CHAPTER! :)**

 **Two: Remember to RRFF this story!**

 **Three: We'll be updating (hopefully) once a week after this, but I'll tell you with the next chappie.**

 **Four: I REALIZED I WASN'T DOING DISCLAIMERS! OOPS! I'll get Karl to do it...**

 **Me: Hey Karl come do the disclaimer!**

 **Karl: I don't WANT to do the disclaimer...**

 **Me: KARL! PLEASE! *puppy dog eyes***

 **Karl: must...resist..muST...RESIST... Okay fine! Alexandra doesn't own PJO, she just owns the OCs!**

 **Me: YAY THANK YOU KARL!**

 **Now ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

Alexandra was tired. Not only was she having to help continue Olympus's remodeling project in the absence of Annabeth (her and Percy were having another week out together) but now her Mom was pestering her about the blessing she had received from Apollo.

"It's not that I have anything against Apollo," Athena started. "It's just that you didn't accept the blessing from Hephaestus or Hecate. Those would have been blessings with a challenge. Apollo is so lax. His morales are a little challenged, and all he does is make music and design the next Olympics plans! Don't you want more to your life than the the choice of Winter or Summer?!"

She had been offered a blessing from one of the gods for helping redesign Olympus. She'd chosen Apollo, and her mother didn't approve of that. Yeah... This was something that Mom wouldn't understand. Yeah magic and forging is cool, but the violin was what she was really into. That's why she chose Apollo. But music wasn't something that children of Athena sported or boasted about.

Annabeth had come back the night before and asked for a copy of Olympus's center pavilion schematics and statistics for the height of the beams. Of course Alexandra had them, but she had to give them to Leo to use for the pavilions metal work. She tried to make copies of them, but the copier broke down the day before and no one stepped up to try and fix it or replace it. So here she was, wasting away in the Athena cabin, drawing out another schematic plan for Annabeth.

Her big sis was cool... But a little overwhelming. Maybe it was that mind frame of 'I've helped save the world two separate times alongside my hot boyfriend'. Smartness doesn't override the blonde mentality.  
The sound of footsteps ran to the Athena cabin as a head of ginger hair jumped in the door frame and slammed it shut for good measure. Alexandra looked up to see her friend OJ perched on her bed and cautiously looking out the window.

"I'm sorry to interrupt whatever is going on right now OJ, but I need some quiet right now. Could you leave?" Her friends head snapped towards her and her eyes got wide.

"I promise I'll be super quiet, just please don't throw me to the wild like a piece of meat. There are dangerous Percy monsters out there trying to find me! He already got Weasley and the Stoll brothers..." Alexandra was completely taken aback by her outburst and slowly nodded to OJ.

"O-Okay. You can stay. Just keep it down." Alexandra turned her head back to her work.

Thirty minutes went by before the door opened again, and this time it was her half sister Chloe.  
"What's up big sis," Chloe asked as she ruffled Alexandra's hair. She looked towards OJ and got a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong with OJ?"  
This caused Alexandra to look up and see the ginger girl trying in vain to hide under Alexandra's sheets. A snort escaped her mouth as she tried to once more focus on her project.

"She did something to Percy and he's trying to find her. I'm pretty sure there's a bounty over her head." This made a small groan emerge from under the pile of sheets. A pair of brown eyes came into view.

"I wouldn't put it past him. There are plenty Ares assassins out there willing to take on a job like x-ing some Hermes prankster. Even Karl (another of their friends in Ares) would do it!" The door opened three pairs of eyes quickly flitted to it.

Annabeth and Percy walked in, laughing about something Percy had said moments before. Percy immediately looked at the pile of sheets.  
"OJ!" He screamed as he launches himself at the sheets. But he was too late. She had already quickly untangled herself from the sheets and catapulted herself out the window. Percy followed suit (just with less fluidity).

The three daughters of Athena ran to the window and saw OJ being pulled up to a high branch of a tree by a Tree Nymph named Charlotte. Percy was running in circles around the trees base, screaming and scrambling to try to climb up the slick trunk. There was no possible way he could get up the tree without Charlotte's help.  
All of the girls looked at each other and then back at the spectacle unfolding before them. Annabeth put her head in her hands. Chloe very slowly pulled her phone up and started to record the deranged and tree dancing Percy.

'This on film would be mint over the black market.' She thought.

Don't judge dear reader.  
Because although Athena's daughters had gifts like architecture, music, and brainiac math skills, Chloe was raised to be a natural business woman.  
She was creator, funder, advertiser, merchandiser, and Chief CEO of Camp Half-Bloods black market. Her job was so well managed that Chiron still didn't know that the market existed. And someone as smart as Chloe could not let gold like this fly in by. But you can't say she doesn't have a heart; she did feel a little bad when she pressed record...


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY LOOK WHO POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT TOOK SO LONG LOL**

 **It's okay, masterpieces take time. :)**

 **A FEW THINGS!**

 **One: IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY GO CHECK OUT SWEET CATS' PAGE. IT IS FANTABULOUS.**

 **Two: SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR A LONG TIME IDK HOW LONG IT ACTUALLY WAS BUT IT FELT LIKE TWO MONTHS.**

 **Three: I didn't get any reviews on my last chappie :( REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE/ WHATEVER ELSE!**

 **Four: This chapter is hilarious. PINK vs MAGENTA!**

 **Five: There will be irregular updates on this story... OJ needs time to write the chapters!**

 **Six: Do any of you play Town of Salem? If so we can be friends :) I'm leora82.**

 **I'M BORING YOU. I CAN TELL BECAUSE I CAN HEAR YOU SNORING THROUGH THIS COMPUTER SCREEN (weird...)**

 **ON WITH THE WAR- I MEAN CHAPPIE!**

Scarlett like shopping. After she came to Camp Half-Blood, she wasn't able to do much of it anymore. But every month or so she was able to convince her two friends KK and Alec, children of Camese (minor goddess of choice), to take her for a new colored camp tee at the gift shop. This usually happened without much action; they just stood around talking while Scarlett went through the few racks of clothes that the gift shop had to offer. Why she had asked for help choosing between a pink or magenta shirt would forever be a mystery to both herself and her friends. Maybe she had just wanted their opinion because they were children of the goddess of choice. She would come to regret ever asking, because what came next wreaked havoc on all the demigods at Camp Half-Blood. Today was a day no camper would ever forget.

"I would go with the magenta one." Alec gave the shirt a approving nod.

KK wore a soft smile and lightly shook her head, "The pink one would look much better on her.

Alec gave his sister an incredulous look, "Do you have any evidence to back up that claim?

"It brings out the brown of her eyes. She could use less eyeliner and still have her eyes pop.

"Who cares about her eyes," Alec scoffed. "The magenta brings out the natural tan of her skin. Gives her more of an outdoorsy hot look. Scarlett, starting to feel the tension growing between the two siblings, tried to say something, but was quickly shut up by their raised voices.

"That's a stupid reason to pick magenta! Her skin practically glows anyway! She's the daughter of the goddess of beauty!" KK practically screeched at her brother.

Alec got an offended look on his face, "Are you insulting me?!"

"No, just your sense of style."

"You just think your all that don't you!"

"What do you mean?! I know I'm all that!"

Scarlett shrunk down into a corner as she watched this sibling battle unfold.

The figure of three girls could be seen walking down the main camp road. OJ was warily looking down alleys and into cabins while they walked, Alexandra was ranting about some new architecture plan that Annabeth wanted her to finish for her ("I mean, the Gods were the ones that gave her that job. Why won't she do it herself?!"), and Charlotte was both listening to the rant and keeping a protective hand on OJ's shoulder.

Charlotte was one of the youngest of the tree nymphs surrounding Camp Half-Blood, and by far the most social. It didn't matter to the campers, or counsellors, that she wasn't a demigod. She was treated like family and loved like family by everyone.

While Alexandra started to wildly gesture in the air and raise her voice, Charlotte noticed a certain son of Poseidon walking towards them. Before he could notice OJ, Charlotte pulled her two companions into the closest building in sight. The gift shop.

As soon as the girls walked into the shop, they noticed immediately that something was amiss. Raised voices could be heard coming from the back of the shop. Alexandra's rant quickly stopped as they started to creep towards the back shirt racks. Pushing them aside, they were now open to the two half-siblings argument.  
Charlotte crept over to the huddled up form of Scarlett. "HEYLO!"

Scarlett looked up with fear written all over her features, "H-Hi."

Still keeping her casual personality, Charlotte leaned against a wall and gestured to the Alec and KK. "So, do they do this often?"

"Never like this." This made Charlotte a little worried. Even though she was a younger tree nymph, that didn't mean she wasn't particularly old. At five hundred and fifty-six years old, Charlotte had seen the outcome of several of Camese's children's arguments (the Revolutionary War was one of them). She was smart enough to know that this needed to be stopped here and now.

A few feet away, Alexandra and OJ were inspecting the argument themselves. Tired of them being so tense, Alexandra leaned over to OJ and whispered, "Water they doing?" OJ let out a cough that sounded very much like a suppressed laugh. Alexandra inwardly fist-pumped the air. 'She remembers our old inside joke!'

Taking a deep breath and leaning over to Alexandra she whispered back, "I doughnut know!"  
This made the girls break off into a peak of giggles. Not because the joke was funny (a lot of campers thought it got old after a while), but just because it was something that lightened their mood.

After they stopped giggling, they noticed Charlotte hurriedly motioning for them to come over.  
"Okay," she said. "We need a plan to get them to stop arguing. Any ideas?" All four of the girls went into deep thought. Scarlett unhuddled herself and raised her hand.

"What if you guys pick one color to settle on and side with that sibling? To them, wouldn't a majority vote make the choice easier?" Once again the girls went into deep thought. OJ broke off into a wide and evil grin.

"Let's do this."

Charlotte put a hand up, "Shouldn't we choose what color to pick?"

"Nah. Ya'll know what color I hate; this will be over very quickly."

The three girls walked over to the still arguing (screaming) half-siblings and walked in between them.  
"How would you know what's best for Scarlett fashion wise?! YOU'RE NOT A GIRL!"

Alec's face turned a whole new shade of red, "That's it! This means war sis!" Then, noticing the protagonists, he stopped and started pleading to them. "Please! You have to show this fashion dead eight year old that I'M RIGHT!"

Alexandra cleared her throat and turned to OJ and Charlotte, "We need to say our answer at once." Both girls nodded their heads in grim understanding. They all opened their mouthed and said together...  
Alexandra: Magenta  
OJ: Pink  
Charlotte: Magenta  
Everyone, including KK and Noah, fell silent at this. The only sound to be heard was Scarlett face palming very violently into her hand. Alexandra finally came out of her shock and rounded on the ginger.

"OJ! What were you thinking?! You hate pink!"

"Yes I hate pink," she huffed. "But if you ever listened to any of my anti-girl color rants, you'd of realized that I hate magenta even more."

"Since when," shouted Charlotte.

"I say it all the time! Magenta is a freak color; it's not red, it's not pink, it's not purple... It's on it's own little quarantine island for non normal colors!"

"How were we supposed to know that," screamed Alexandra. The girl attempted to throttle the right side half to the Hermes Hell Spawns.

T-Shirt racks and objects near the vicinity soon became used as projectile weapons for the now three fighting teens (plus one very angry eight year old). A barrage of about twenty vases sailed over Scarlett's head.

"Why are there so many vases?" She asked. Charlotte grabbed the daughter of Aphrodite's arm and ran out of the gift shop. She observed with growing despair that demigods were now approaching the sight of the soon to be WWIII battleground.  
'Why couldn't there just be peace at Camp Half-Blood for once?'

Alexandra started throwing bobble heads of Mr. D at OJ's head. One hit her right between the eyes and made her stumble a few feet back.  
"That all you got, Hades Spawn?!" Alexandra laughed at her friends weakness.

Out of the corner of her eye, OJ could see Weasley and the Stolls running towards the gift shop entrance. Armed.  
"Bring it on Smarty Pants!"

3 to 4 hours later:  
The area surrounding the gift shop was a mess. As Charlotte had predicted, WWIII had almost occurred. All of the campers had gotten involved in the T-Shirt color battle; cabin against cabin, with the Camese's children ripped at the seams. Even though the fighting was over, both sides still screamed at each other. Charlotte and Scarlett were standing awkwardly in the middle of the two warring teams, not knowing what to do.

"Look, there she is!" Someone screamed from the crowd. The eyes of OJ, KK, Alexandra, and Alex all fell on Scarlett.

"It's all down to you, Scarlett." Alec said in an ominous tone.

"The decision ends with you," KK followed. "Will you choose pink?!"

"Or magenta?!" Alec ended.

"W-Well... I-" Scarlett started.

"CHOOSE!" Both sides yelled.

Scarlett realized this was the moment of truth, the final decision was hers. Walking over to the ruins of the gift shop, she stopped down and picked up a T-Shirt. Both sides strained to see what color it was. She turned around.

"Green is sooo underrated!"

 **Lol green is so underrated**

 **Review!**

 **YOURS IN DEMIGODISHNESS AND ALL THAT**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO MY FRIENDS!**

 **ALEXANDRA HAS RETURNED! :)**

 **I'll do my list, per usual.**

 **One: CHAPTER FIVE! WHOOP!**

 **Two: Another awesome fic is After Blood by TeachingGods. It's in my fave list!**

 **Three: This chapter is funny! It's got a lot of people!**

 **Four: RRFF everyone!**

 **Five: I just spent the weekend in NYC. It was so insane lol**

 **Six: I wanna see if people read these. There will be an italicized word at the bottom of this. Put it in your review!**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

Nico was lucky to have all the friends he had now. Well, scratch that. He was friends with OJ, Alexandra, Weasley, and Karl (some daughter of Ares that never told people her really name), but he was still trying to become friends with the other people in their friend group. Sure he still had the guys from the quest (Jason never left him alone) and he definitely still had Reyna, but it was nice to have friends that got to like him while not battling for their lives.

He met OJ and Weasley at a Apollo sing-along festival that was held during the first official week of summer. It consisted of campers singing solo pop songs in the pavilion and embarrassing themselves. OJ told Nico that they were hired to film the worst singers make a joyful noise for some Athena kid named Chloe. He learned a while after talking to them that they were friends with Will too. Of course, that didn't stop them from filming him sing "Sugar" by Maroon 5 totally off key.

What Nico liked the most about them was that they didn't seem affected by his presence at all. They were so calm and collected around him. He was accepted for who he really was, not who's son he was. That's why he started hanging out with them. He met Alexandra and Karl through them, learning things about them both like the fact that Karl had a soft spot for little kids and Alexandra wanted to be a famous violinist.

When the four demigods started inviting Nico to group events, he was surprised how calm all their friends were around him. It didn't take long for everyone there to accept him as one of them. It was good to have a friend group and still hang out with Will at the same time.

Which is how he ended up here today. The eight demigods were sitting in the strawberry patch chatting and looking at the video of Percy running around Charlotte's tree to get OJ.

Nico was almost in tears, "What did you do to make him so mad, OJ?" She started to grin evilly and Weasley started to pout. He and the Stolls had been the ones to pay. While OJ was cunningly hiding herself around the camp, Weasley and the Stolls had been swimming their way back to shore after Percy dumpers them in the middle of the lake.

"I didn't do anything that Percy hadn't been asking for." She replied.

Ethan's face scrunched up into deep thought, and then everyone in the group swore they saw an animated lightbulb go on over his head. "That's what you were doing the night you snuck into the Poseidon Cabin!" Lucas smacked him upside the head. "What?!"

Karl sighed and rubbed her head, "Well, I'm just glad the drama's over. OJ kept on hiding in all of our cabins for days! I tried to get in my bunk one night and almost squashed her alive!"

"Like there was much to be squashed by..." OJ muttered under her breath. It was a known fact by all that both OJ and Karl were the shortest girls in the group. Karl's head jerked up.

"You wanna say that to my face Hades Spawn?!"

OJ held her hands up in mock defeat, "Sorry Mom."

Nico and Will shared a look. This whole conversation explained why they both had found OJ huddled under one of the bunks in the Hades Cabin. She wouldn't tell them anything besides "Evil Percy" and "Mass Genocide of all of Hermes Children".

Alexandra stopped the growing argument with a tilt of her head in the direction of the strawberry patches entrance. "Look who's coming."

All eyes went to the boy wearing a pair of glasses ten sizes too big for his face. Weasley's face brightened as he called out to the boy.

"Hey Daniel!" The boy waved as he ran over to them. He stopped just in front of them and started to push his glasses back into place.

"Hey guys! OJ, I have something important to tell you." This made OJ stop messing with Alexandra's hair and sit up a little straighter. A look of seriousness passed over her face.

"Is it done?" Nico looked at Weasley in confusion, who just shrugged in return. OJ turned to face the rest of the group.

"It's for my next plot against Percy!" Everyone looked horrified for a moment as they imagined what kind of magic spell OJ had implored Daniel to make for her.

Clearly reading their faces she grinned and said, "No one throws my bro-bros into the lake and gets away with it!" She hooked an arm around Daniel's shoulder and looked at him expectantly. "Let's see it then."

Reaching into his back pocket, he withdrew a medium sized perfume bottle.

"This is a invisibility serum. One spray over a test subject and they are guaranteed to be invisible for a whole day!"

"Has is been tested yet," Alexandra asked.

"No," he answered. "But is it ever?"

OJ stood up straight and stick her arms out. "Spray me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Will said standing up. "As a doctor, I would advise you not to try that. What if you stayed invisible for days, or forever?! What if you died on contact with the substance and we never found your body because you were invisible?!"

"Then we'll have to hope someone trips over my body," she turned back to Daniel. "SPRAY ME."

Daniel squeezed the button on the perfume bottle, but it seemed to be stuck. He started pounding his hand against it.

"You need to be careful with that, Daniel," Karl cautioned.

"I...ALMOST...HAVE...IT!" He grunted. With one final push the button sprang forward, spraying ALL of its contents onto the eight demigods before him. No one had time to move or run.

The last thing everyone could remember before passing out was Weasley screaming like a little girl.

...

The first thing Nico was able to process when he woke up was that something was very wrong. He didn't feel good, and his vision was still dotted with tiny black marks. As he sat up he could see Daniel running around trying to wake the others up...

'Wait,' he thought. 'I can still see them!' He glanced over at Will, who had started to rouse beside of Nico. OJ sat up across from him. He gave him a once over. He looks fine.

'Wait... HE DOES LOOK FINE!' Yes, that was the case, because OJ was no longer a girl. The person sitting across from Nico was a ginger headed young man with big brown eyes. Those brown eyes widened when they fell in Nico and came to the same conclusion.

"Your a girl! I'm a guy! Will's a girl! Ethan's a girl! Lucas's a girl! Karl's a guy! Lexi's a guy!" He paused to take a breath. His eyes widened to an even more considerable width again. "Oh, Lexi's gonna kill me when she... he wakes up!" A groan was heard from next to Nico.

"You see! I told you that you shouldn't have tried it, and now we've all become the opposite gender!" Nico and OJ's eyes fell on the now awake and steaming son of Apollo. Nico would never admit it out loud, but Will as a girl looked like a supermodel on a magazine cover.

Weasley sat up and grabbed OJ's shoulders, "How do I look?!" OJ seemed to take this into serious consideration.

"The same, but a bit more feminine. Your hair length is the same. How do I look?"

"Well, your hair's not long anymore, but you look fine for a guy. Your not ugly!" OJ's face brightened.

"Thanks bro... sis!"

Everyone had now woken up and was starting to look around for answers. Ethan was looking at himself.

"Am I dreaming?" He turns to Lucas. "Did you sneak into my dreams again?" Lucas looked weirded out.

"I'm pretty sure we're awake dude...dudett. And when have I snuck into your dreams?!"

"If it's not you, then who is?"

"Guys," Karl yelled. "There are more pressing matters than who is stalking Ethan in his dreams! Where'd Daniel go?" Everyone looked to see the son of Hecate trying to slip out of the strawberry patch unnoticed. They all sprang to their feet and surrounded him.

"What happened to invisibility?!" OJ screamed while grabbing the front of his shirt.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You know spells don't always go as planned!" He covered his face with his hands.

"Well," Alexandra started. "At least tell us when is will wear off."

Daniel gulped, "It should be gone by tomorrow morning." Everyone relaxed and OJ let go of his shirt.

"But, since the spell messed up it could be longer..." He tensed up and started running. "Gotta go! Bye!" Before anyone could stop him, the son of Hecate was already out of the strawberry patch. There was silence for a few moments as the eight were trying to figure out what to do until morning. Karl's head sprang up.

"What do we do if we have to go to the bathroom?" All of their faces filled with horror.

"OJ!" Alexandra ran at the ginger full speed. The boys face fell as he turned tails and ran out of the strawberry patch, with the son of Athena following closely behind.

Chiron like his walks around the camp when it was peaceful. No drama had happened since the gift shop incident, and all was well. As he neared the top of Half-Blood hill, he could hear screaming in the distance.

He turned his head and could see in his line of vision what looked like a chibi version of two young men running around. The one in the front was repeating the mantra "I'm sorry!"

Just before he decided to keep on with his walk he saw the boy in the back pounce on the screaming one and drag his squirming body into the woods.

"Well," he said to himself. "At least for once OJ hasn't done something."

 **OOOH! gEnDeRbEnD!**

 _ **MERP**_

 **Until next time,**

 **Alexandra SIGNING OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OJ:Hey Ya'll! Wow, this is my first AN! I want to make the most out of it (because it might be awhile until my next)! I would like to thank Son of Tyche, Kickinit1036, fanficlover13579, Awesome chocolate, MiniHorseMeadow, and Luisa for your wonderful and kind reviews! It is so heartwarming to know that people out there read me and Lexi's work, you have been what's kept me (and Lexi now because this is the first chapter she has written!) writing. If you have any questions pertaining to the story, feel free to PM Lexi, and then she'll PM me lol. I feel like I've kept you from reading the chapter for too long! Hope you like it, please review, and have a wonderful day!**

 **...**

 **Alexandra here real quick... I'm on a train home from far away posting this lol**

 **Disclaimer: I am a fourteen-year-old girl named Alexandra. Do I SEEM like that troll of an author?**

 **...**

It was a very peaceful night. For once, the Hermes Hades Spawns decided to not prank a cabin. It was quiet... Too quiet to Alexandra, who couldn't fall asleep for some unknown reason. She lay awake, staring at the ceiling and trying to shake the feeling that something was going to happen. She usually got these feelings a few minutes before OJ pulled a prank, or when something scary was about to happen. Her skin would always feel tingly and cold, like all the happiness was being sucked from the world (which was usually Weasley and OJ's fault).

But, at the moment she only felt slightly chilly, so why bother worrying. Most likely nothing was going to happen, right? Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep for awhile, she decided to grab her book light and _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ and read for a while to try to relax. When she turned on the book light, however, she flashed it around the room and saw what she least wanted to see.

SPIDERS. EVERYWHERE. They were on the floor, on her bed - WAIT, THEY WERE ON HER. She did the only rational thing. She screamed. In fact, she screamed loud enough to wake up her cabin.

When she screamed, her big sis Annabeth jumped out of bed and looked at her questioningly. Alexandra just sort of gestured to the room and all around her. Annabeth noticing the tiny moving dots everywhere, ran over to the light switch and flicked it on, revealing the blinking Athena campers and the hundred or so spiders that decided to reside in their cabin. Annabeth screamed loud enough to wake the cabins surrounding them. The last thing Alexandra saw before bolting from the cabin was a confused Percy busting through the door and running past her to Annabeth.

Alexandra hated bugs of all kinds, so she ran as fast as she could away from the cabin. She ran until she couldn't run any more, which just happened to be behind the Camese cabin. Don't judge. KK and Noah were two of her tightest friends (besides OJ, lol) and she'd known them longer than anyone at camp. She had had lots of sword fighting practice that day and her body was tired. She collapsed, exhausted, behind the (very) tiny cabin and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, when the Athena cabin woke up, they were alarmed to see that Alexandra wasn't in her bed. Chloe got OJ, Karl, Charlotte, and all their friends to look for her. Chloe and OJ finally found her, curled up and looking extremely well rested, behind the Camese cabin. Chloe snapped a picture and OJ giggled while whispering to Chloe about sending it to her. Picking up the still sleeping daughter of Athena, the two carried her back to her bed to rest.

As OJ shut the door of the Athena cabin, a thought struck her. Alexandra had stayed outside all night. In the wilderness. With bugs. Neither Chloe nor herself had thought to check the slumbering girl for any unwanted hitchhikers. The ginger girl quickly turned towards the entrance to the Athena cabin, only to hear an unearthly shriek come from the inside.

Weasley ran up behind her and looked towards the entrance.

"What the hades happened to Alexandra?" OJ's skin went to a whole new level of pale as she turned the door knob and ran into the cabin.

"I'M TOO LATE!" The door slammed in the son of Hermes face as he tried to figure out what just happened.

 **OJ: AWWW! Even though OJ makes a lot of mistakes she really does care for her friends and would put her life on the line for them. As Lexi has told you, all of the OC's are based off real people, and I love all of them dearly (even poor Ethan). Okay, here's a secret between you and me... There will be a prophecy and a quest! It's based around all us "Original Characters", plus Nico and Will. I literally have it all planned out, after doing continuous research of Greek mythology. If Uncle Rick were here, he'd probably give me a fist bump. That's all for this week! Tune in soon! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

***Honey Boo Boo voice* I'M BACK!**

 **IM SORRY IM LATE I GOT THIS ON TUESDAY BUT IM IN A ROCK ORCHESTRA CAMP (Which ROCKS, btw[pun totally intended]) AND ITS ALL DAY AND YEAH. THATS MY EXCUSE.**

 *****A HUGE THANK YOU TO J ZUMESTER FOR HER/HIS(?) AMAZING CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM REVIEW. WE WILL MAKE CHANGES IF WE NEED TO! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!****  
**

 **Word count: 2,369! Woah! Good job OJ!**

 **RRFF EVERYBODY! IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET A hypothetical COOKIE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am not Rick Riordan. WHY WOULD I BE WRITING ANs AND FANFICTION ON MY OWN BOOKS?! I WOULD BE WRITING CANON SOLANGELO AND CALEO GOING BACK TO CHB!**

 **Wow, I didn't do a list... weird... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **ENJOY THE NEW CHAPPIE WHERE JOEY MAKES AN APPEARANCE! YAAAYYYY!**

Percy was in a surprisingly good mood. In fact, he was in such a good mood that he decided to make a family game night (technically day). He invites were given out to OJ, Weasley, the Stolls, Nico, Daniel, Will, and a nice daughter of Aphrodite named Joey.

Now, we all know that these demigods weren't Percy's best friends, or would have ever been his first choice when it came to group outings; but he felt like he was neglecting some of his non-hero of Olympus pals.

OJ was the first to show up, pulling Daniel in tow. She examined the inside of the Poseidon cabin and snickered when she saw the freshly painted wall where she had left her prank note/confession to Percy.

"Hey Percy!" OJ stated as she pulled Daniel through the cabin and to the small living area towards the back.

"Hey guys," Percy said and waved at the two in greeting. He heard a mumble that sounded a lot like a 'hi' coming from the general direction of Daniel. As he looked up, he noticed the blush that had been creeping up Daniel's neck and and reaching the tips of his ears. He followed the boy's eyes and saw that they rested on the spot where OJ's hand sat on his arm.

'Ah,' he thought. 'Young love.' Or, maybe not love yet. Just that awkward stage where they will always act flustered around one another.

Before his thought could delve any deeper into the topic, Joey came running into the cabin and plopping down on the couch next to Percy.

Joey took a huge breath and words seemed to fly out of her mouth at an incredible speed. "HiPercy,howareyou?Ihaven'ttalkedtoyouinsooolong!Thislittlegettogetherthatyou'vemadeisgoingtobesooomuchfun!Ican'twaitforWillandNicotocome,becauseIhavetoconfirmiftheyarereallyathing." Percy winced at the excitement of the daughter of Aphrodite (plus the fact that she is SUPER loud). OJ looked at Joey with amazement and a little bit of admiration.

"Slay girl!" She stated from her position next to Daniel on the floor facing the couch.

Percy smiled at Joey sheepishly, "I forgot you talked that fast..." Joey looked at him with concern and opened her mouth as if to say something, but all eyes turned to the son of Hades, who had miraculously appeared out of nowhere next to OJ on the floor.

Nico gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to the four other demigods in the room. The group fell into compatible silence for three more minutes until the Stoll brothers showed up, striding into the room casually, but OJ's keen eyes could make out paint on the two boys fingers.

'Something's going to happen." She thought excitedly. Eventually conversation petered onto topics like the weather and what new trends were going to be the hottest this year (Joey did most of the talking). Percy interrupted her speech about how sparkles are the new black by standing up and facing the demigods present.

"Since Will and Weasley are not present at this moment and time, we will have to start with out them." He began. "It hasbeen a while since-" He was cut off by OJ's voice.

"What exactly does this 'family game night' consist of, Percy? If this is some ploy to get me back for the paid off nymphs, I'll just go ahead and say I'm sorry!" The ginger crossed her arms defiantly.

Percy gave a dramatic sigh, "This is exactly what the title of the invitation said, a game night. I just wanted to get some close friends together and play some classic party games!" He stopped and thought about what OJ had just said. "And what do you mean about paid off nymphs?"

The said girl blanched to a new level of pale and swatted Nico upside the head when he started sniggering. Daniel rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to ignore that statement for the time being, because we need to get started!" Percy held up a stack of cards. "The first game is Go Fish!"

The five surrounding demigods looked at each other for a moment and then burst out into laughter.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG!" Joey screamed as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"What," Percy exclaimed. They all eventually calmed down enough to talk in full sentences.

"Percy, your a son of Poseidon..." Nico started. "And you want us to play Go Fish. The irony is real, man."

Connor looked at Travis and they got devious grins.

"It must be a dam good game." They chorused in harmony. This made the group burst into more laughter, and all the while Percy's face gets redder and redder.

"Let's just play the game..." He mutters. Dealing in the cards, the seven demigods settled down for a relaxing card game.

But not five minutes into the game does all of their ADHD complexes start to kick in, making them restless. Daniel was tense, OJ was shifting constantly, the twins were muttering about how foul play was in the air, Percy tapping his leg, and Joey bouncing in her seat. Just before they all completely lost it the door to the Poseidon cabin burst open and Weasley came running in.

"OJ," he called. "The nymphs are in pla-" he looked over Percy's shoulder at OJ, who was signaling him to shut up. Percy was giving him a suspicious look, but didn't say anything, and didn't notice the frantic pleads of the daughter of Hermes. Weasley felt beads of sweat roll down his neck as he sat down on Percy's other side.

"Sorry I'm late," he mumbled. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Travis started.

"You and OJ were born and we suddenly weren't Daddies favorites anymore." Connor finished without looking up from his cards.

Weasley gave a small grin and shook his head, "Deal me in."

...

The call of their ADHD was suddenly too much for the group, and competition was steadily rising.

"Youaresocheating,HadesSpawn!" Joey yelled at OJ, who had just made her go fishing for threes. OJ gave her an incredulous look and stood up.

"Why don't you come over here and find out, Plastic Prima Donna!" she spat in return.

Percy stood up between the two girls. "Okay! Go Fish time is over! Why don't we play Twister?"

The new game had quickly escalated from something fun to a battle of manhood. OJ and Joey stood off to the side and video taped all of the weird poses that the boys found themselves in. The most astonishing was Nico, who not only participated, but was the most flexible demigod there.

In the middle of OJ and Joey's whispers about selling the tape to Chloe to mass produce, a blonde figure ran into the cabin and stopped to take a breather. Standing before them was a sweaty and shirtless Will Solace.

Nico quickly got out of the embarrassing position he had been in and started to blush. When he looked up and saw Will's *cough cough, attire, he blushed even more. The look on his face reminded Percy of the one he had seen on Daniel not half an hour before.

Will pushed his blonde hair back with one hand and swatted at his face with another.

"I am so sorry that I'm late you guys, but a fight broke out between Lexi and Carl. Alec and KK got involved with picking sides, and soon all of the Ares and Athena cabins were involved. I was running in and out of the infirmary!" He gestured towards the general area of where the camp was towards the cabin.

Joey nudged OJ with her elbow and pointed at Nico. The girl's got devious grins on their faces and turned to address Will.

Joey spoke first, "HeyWill! ...What'swrongwithNico?"

"Yeah," OJ said while faking a look of concern. "You don't look so good Neeks." Will turned to look at Nico, and what started as mild interest turned to overprotective concern.

"Their right Nico, you don't look so good." He put a hand on Nico's forehead, leaning over the small (flustered) Italian. "You even feel a little warm. Do you think your coming down with something?"

Nico turned even more red at Will's closeness, and when he tried to back away he was cornered by a wall and one extremely overloading Aphrodite fangirl (who had given her phone to Weasley to record the outcome of this situation).

"I-Well," Nico started. "It seems-you, how could I... OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS MAN A SHIRT SO I CAN CONCENTRATE?!" The red slowly faded and was replaced by pale faced horror.

"Did I just say that out loud?" He asked. Seven heads nodded back at him. The son of Hades put his face in his hands and hid behind the Stoll brothers.

"Okay, so I'm guessing no on is up for truth or dare?" Percy asked.

…...

For the next three hours, the group played countless games, becoming more and more competitive. The most intense games they played were Operation (Will: How am I losing? I'm a doctor!), Monopoly (Daniel: I hope no one notices that I am magically moving the dice on my turn...), Heads Up (Joey: I'mtheonlyonebesidesScarlettinthisentirecampthatkeepsupwiththetrendsoftheoutsideworld.), and Poker (T, C, W, OJ: Good thing this cabin has so many mirrors...).

Percy threw his cards down as he once again lost a hand to OJ, who pulled all the Doritos bags over to her table space. Everyone was exhausted and completely drained of energy.

"Sooo..." Weasley drawled. "What do we do now?" Everyone seemed to go into deep thought, until Daniel's face brightened and he jumped up.

"I'll be right back!" He called over his shoulder.

Two minutes later the son of Hecate ran back into the cabin with an old and original antennae phone.

"I pulled in a solid with Leo a few days ago, and he got me one of these babies out of the forge. I modified it with magic to where it calls any of the callers future numbers!" Seven mouthes dropped to the floor in awe of the amazing creation.

"That's cool, dude, seriously..." Connor trailed off.

"But what do we use it for?" Travis added.

Daniel smirked and glanced over at OJ, taking in her look of amazement for the few seconds it was there. He held the phone up with a flourish.

"We can prank call our future selves!" He exclaimed. "And since Percy is the host, he can go first."

Without having to be told twice, Percy snatched the phone and flipped it open.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" He asked Daniel.

"In essence, all you have to do is dial your current phone number in, and then it works much like a regular phone." Percy grinned in excitement as he dialed his number and heard the ring.

When the line picked up, the first thing the group noticed was multiple children's giggles were erupting from the receiver. Percy wore a look of confusion. Everyone in the cabin jumped when the heard what sounded like an older Percy on the other end of the line.

"Charles, Silena, Luke, Bianca! What have I told you about answering Daddies phone without his permission? Go pester Mommy. Annabeth, the kids are coming to pester you!" A snatching sound was heard. "Hello," older Percy inquired. Normal Percy's eyes widened and he quickly hung up.

"Why'd you hang up, Percy?" Will asked.

Percy looked up at the group with a suddenly very happy expression on his face.

"I'm gonna marry Annabeth and be a Daddy!" he squealed. In the midst of his squealing, Weasley pulled the phone out of his hand and dialed his number. He put it on speaker and everyone looked at it expectantly. There was no answer, it went straight to the answer machine.

"Hi. This is Wesley Carringer, Manager in Chief of the Hermes Mail and Shipping Company. I'm either unable to come to the phone at this moment... Or I'm avoiding you. Either one is a possibility. Leave a message, and I will get back to you as soon as possible; unless I'm avoiding you!"

Everyone cheered as Weasley hung up. Being the manager of Dad's company was a big deal, it also showed that his relationship with Dad would become closer.

OJ took the phone, typed in the her number and held it to her ear. It picked up on the second ring, and a muffled speaker was heard on the other end. A smile lit her face.

Clearing her throat and making her voice deeper OJ said, "Hello, is there any chance that I could speak to Olivia Jones for a moment? Oh, who am I? I'm from the appliance company." The group sniggered as they struggled to hear what the other person said. Slowly OJ's smile grew fainter and fainter. When she spoke next, her voice was back to normal.

"I didn't know. I am so sorry for your loss." The ginger hung up the phone and looked at her friends with a horrified look.

"Not cool, man. Not cool." she muttered. It slowly dawned on her friends what had just transpired on the phone. Daniel took the phone from OJ and put it into his back pocket. No one wanted to prank call their future selves anymore.

"Well, who's up for mafia?!" Percy asked with an haunted look on his face.

...

An hour later and a dead win by the mafia every time, the group dispersed. OJ and Weasley were the first to go, saying their goodbyes and running out the door. Nico and Will left next, with a fangirling daughter of Aphrodite filming behind them. Daniel left in search of OJ. The Stolls left to finish whatever the heck they had started, and Percy decided to walk them out.

When the twins were out of sight, Percy turned to go back to his cabin, only to find himself surrounded by tree nymphs on all sides. His eyes grew wide as they hefted their weapons; branches filled with sticky sap and very angry squirrels. Their leader was the nymph Charlotte, who hefted her squirrel.

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!" All that could be heard coming from the area surrounding the Poseidon cabin was the terrified shrieks of Percy Jackson, and the angry cries of nymphs and squirrels.


	8. Chapter 8

**OMGGGGG I AM SO SORRY**

 **I DIDNT MEAN TO LEAVE YOU WITHOUT ANOTHER CHAPPIE FOR LIKE TWO WEEKS  
IM SOOOOO SORRY BUT I WENT TO THE BEACH AND SO DID OJ AND WE DIDNT HAVE COMPUTERS AND EUHFUOHGSRBFLHVLA**

 **THANK YOU TO THE GUEST RAINBOWNARWHAL (heeeyyyyy...) FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE REVIEWS AS MUCH AS I LOVE NUTELLA (And let me tell you, that is a LOT).**

 **OKAY THIS CHAPPIE IS REALLY EEEHUEIGHRNUHBFSVNHVFUI (You'll see what I mean...)**

 **OKAY EVERYONE WAKE UP AND DONT BE BORED CUZ ITS TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPPIE!**

Ethan stood off to the side of the pavilion and overlooked Camp life that went on as usual. Noticing all of his friends standing near the rock wall, Ethan tried walking towards them, but something was stopping him.

He observed as Chiron galloped towards Mr. D and whisper something in his ear. The once uncaring and bored look on the god's face turned to one of confusion and horror.

"Someone has breached the barrier!" He yelled. All the campers looked up at him in confusion, but Clarisse and Karl ran towards their cabin immediately. As demigods everywhere started to recognize what was happening, a scream was heard towards the direction of Rachel's cave, followed by the sound of hundreds of other screams that didn't sound remotely human.

Percy started racing towards the cave, but was stopped by a wall of fire.

A dark figure loomed over the entire camp, pointing a long, crooked finger at the campers.

"The Oracle of Delphi is dead!" He screamed.

Percy couldn't find a way through the fire and ran over to Annabeth, who was watching in horror as the Athena cabin burst into flames, with Alexandra and Chloe screaming inside. As soon as they made it close enough to pull the girls out the window, the cabin collapsed, and the screaming was silenced completely.

Chiron led Karl and all of Ares other children to battle against the dark figure. Their swords and arrows bounced off of it as if he hadn't been hit in the first place. Karl screamed as her body was picked up and thrown into the pitch black maw of the creature, her screams still being heard long after she had disappeared. The army she had just been fighting beside followed suit quickly.

The creatures face twisted to the side as a flash went off behind him. There stood the trembling figure of Joey.

"No, please..." She whimpered. "I won't be any problem... Please don't kill me!" The monsters face contorted into a wide grin as he advanced on the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Child," he said, "Your fate was sealed the moment you used your camera." Joey turned to run, but the creature's finger became unnaturally long, like a shadow, and wrapped around the retreating girls neck. She had made it a good distance away, standing three feet in front of Ethan. The creature whipped his hand back, and a snap was heard around the camp. Joey looked up into Ethan's eyes and held out her hand to him.

"H-help me-e," she whispered. Ethan tried to reach his hand out to her, but still found that he couldn't move. The creature gave another jerk and the daughter of Aphrodite's eyes seemed to stare off at something that no one else there could. Pulling his finger back like a rope and towing Joey up to him, the monster clutched the dead girl to him until she vanished into nothingness.

Ethan's face turned to the forest as he heard the pained howls of tree nymphs. The fire that was used to keep Percy away from Rachel's cave had spread to the forest and was burning both the trees and their mistresses alive. The last Ethan saw of the great oak was Charlotte climbing up it's branches to evade the flames.

The creature responsible for all of the destruction opened up it's vail, and instead of reaching for someone to pull in, someone walked out. Standing looking out at the fire and chaos was Lucas, his eyes glowing an eerie green color, and mist came out of his mouth while he bore the same smile as the creature.

"The oracle is dead." He said. "And so are the gods. The only hope that lies for the world of man lies in the hands of the betrayed."

His hands opened up and he pointed towards a group Hermes's children.

"The bad seed is in the most manipulative breed of all demigods."

One by one they were all engulfed by Greek Fire and fell to the ground writhing and screaming in agony. When Weasley fell victim to the flame, Ethan could see the fear in OJ's eyes as she tried to comfort her brother without burning her hands. She stood facing Lucas and the creature behind him.

"You're not Lucas!" She exclaimed. Both Not Lucas and the creature smiled, but flicked their fingers towards her and engulfed her in Greek Fire.

OJ fell to the ground screaming just like her previous brothers and sisters, but there was a difference. After a few seconds of screaming, Ethan was surprised to hear giggles overlap the screams. Those giggles soon turn to fits of mad laughter.

Ethan's was shocked to see the daughter of Hermes stand up, still laughing and on fire, and walk towards the creature. Her whole demeanor had changed, she seemed more dangerous than ever before. Not Lucas paid her no heed as she walked past him to the creature. He was more focused on the retreating figure of Scarlett, who's yells for help didn't last much longer.

OJ had the same eerie smile on her face as she stood in front of the creature. She gave it a crude bow, and looked up at it expectantly.

"What are you to me?" It asked. Her smile grew wider, showing a maw that held an assortment of sharp teeth that looked akin to a wolfs.

"I am the bad seed." The creature let out a shriek that was joined by other demigods that, like OJ, had stood up amidst the fire. Not Lucas, the shrieking demigods, and the monster disappeared out of the clearing. The only people left were Ethan and OJ.

OJ advanced towards Ethan, only stopping when their noses almost touched. The her teeth became normal again, her smile left her face, and she had a look of urgency in her face.

"Ethan," she whispered. "It's coming, and no one knows how to stop it. The oracle is failing, the gods are dying. There will be no more prophecies."

"No more prophecies..." Ethan reiterated.

"Yes!" OJ was becoming exasperated with him. "Remember this, because it's important.

 _Thirteen companions, thirteen friends,_

 _an unnatural number will see the end._

 _One to live and one to die._

 _A soul for a soul, an eye for an eye."_

"But way-" Ethan started, but was quickly stopped. OJ's face had started to contort back into the smile.

"Just remember!" she screamed. Then she too, like the creature, disappeared into the shadows. And Ethan was left alone. In the darkness of the camp ruins. Then he woke up.

...

Ethan walked to his group of friends, which at the moment only consisted of Lucas, Weasley, OJ, and Lexi.

"Hey." the four chorused. Ethan sat down next to Lucas, giving him an odd look.

"What...?" Lucas started. Everyone thought that Ethan was acting strange, well, stranger than usual.

Ethan looked at each of them slowly, "I had a dream. You were all in it." Lucas looked interested.

"What was it about?" Everyone looked at the son of Koaelmus expectantly.

"I don't know," he said. "I forgot."

 **EEEHHHHHHHHHH CLIFFIE! sort of... All of you are probably going to scream and bash your head into the wall (Psh.. That's not what I did...)**

 **I PROMISE I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP ASAP BC THIS IS A WEIRD CHAPTER AND STUFF AND OKAY I'M RAMBLING SEEYA BYE**

 **GOODBYE MY READERS... DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	9. CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS

**HI GUYS ITS NOT A CHAPTER IM SOOOOOO SORRY**

 **I DONT HAVE CHAPTER NINE YET :( OJ'S IPOD DELETED IT AGAIN (she needs a new one that doesnt delete everything...)**

 **IM POSTING THIS CUZ I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE USEFUL**

 **I NEEDED TO SAAAAAAYYYYYYYY...**

 **HAAAAAAAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! I WORE BLUE TODAY FOR YOU!**

㈏3 **AND HAPPY ANNIVERSARY PERCABETH!** ㈏3

"Alexandra: Strawberry blonde hair, shoulder length, hazel eyes, pale, about 5'5"

"Chloe: Hair slightly blonder than Alexandra's mostly in a long ponytail, blue eyes, tan, 5'10"

"OJ: long, auburn, a bit fuzzy hair, brown eyes, very pale, 5'2"

"Karl: pretty short wavy black hair, brown eyes, 5'3", very small, pale(ish)

"Joey: long brunette hair with blond streaks, blue eyes, pale(ish), 5'6"

"Charlotte: fiery red hair past her shoulders, blue-green eyes, very pale, 5'2"

"Shannon: long, curly blond hair ALWAYS in a ponytail, blue-green eyes, tan, about 5'5".

"Lucas: short black hair, green eyes, fairly pale, 5'9"

"Ethan: dirty blond hair down to shoulders, brown eyes, 5'4"

"Weasley: ash blond hair, brown eyes, 5'2".

"Scarlett: very curly strawberry blond hair, brown eyes, 5'4"

"Alec: red hair, blue eyes, freckles, pretty pale, ALWAYS wears a fedora, 5'5"

"KK: shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, sorta tan, 9 years old, (idk how tall maybe like 4'6" idk)

"Daniel: dirty blond hair, glasses, tall 6'1", pale ish, green eyes.

 **OKAY SO SCHOOL IS GONNA START IN LESS THAN A WEEK AND IM SORTA SCARED CUZ HIGH SCHOOL**

 **IDK WHEN UPDATES WILL BE... HOMEWORK WILL BE AN OBSTACLE... IT'LL BE WHENEVER I GET THE CHAPTERS FROM OJ**

 **ALRIGHT SEE YOU ON THE FLIPPEDY FLOP! (If anyone gets where that came from, you will be my friend forever:))**

 **AND REMEMBER, I LOVE REVIEWS AS MUCH AS PERCY LOVES ANNABETH! (weeelll maybe not THAT much, but I still love them!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOOHOO IM BACK!**

 **SHOUTOUT TO MY BESTIES WHO ARE READING THIS AND ARE IN THIS STORY! ILY GUYS!**

 **OK I'LL JUST START THE CHAPTER SO U DONT SLEEP ON ME AGAIN.**

 **DISCLAIMER: No! And there's a scene in here from something else I forget what so I don't own that either.**

OJ slowly started to wake up, feeling a hard surface directly under her. Wait... Hard... The ginger's eyes shot open and frantically looked around to see what looked like the stereotypical high school classroom. The surrounding desks held the sleeping forms of Weasley, Alexandra, Joey, Karl, Chloe, Charlotte, Scarlett, Nico, Will, KK, Alec, Ethan, Daniel, and Lucas.

"What the flipping Hades?!" she screamed out. The fourteen former sleeping demigods (and nymph) heads shot up off the hard desks with drowsy confusion.

Alexandra gave her an annoyed look before closing her eyes again. "Go back to bed OJ, it's too early for this." A few moments later the daughter of Athena opened her eyes and stared at the daughter of Hermes.

"Why are you in our cabin?" She looked around at the now awake teens around her. "Why are they in our cabin?" She looked at her surroundings. "Why am I NOT in our cabin?" Just before the uproar of confusion could begin, a familiar centaur walked in through the class doors with a sporty blonde girl trailing behind him. Chiron smiled down at them.

"Good morning class," he bellowed out. "I hope you all slept well." He was met with a group of glares that could have drawn blood.

"I'm sure that you all are wondering why your here..." he started.

"No dur." Weasley interrupted with a snort. Chiron glared at him before continuing.

"We have noticed that as demigods grow up and leave Camp Half-Blood, they are extremely unprepared for the outside the world." Ethan glanced over at Nico with confused look, but was met with an equally confused shrug.

"Athena came up with a brilliant plan, made to teach demigods how to blend in and be able to live semi normal lives. We wanted to test a small group of demigods before we made it required to all campers." he brandished a small bowl. "Please get into groups of three."

OJ moved as if to go to Weasley and Daniel, but was stopped by a hoof. "Not so fast Jones. I need you as far away from your other half as possible."

OJ looked annoyed, "But-" Chiron gave her a look that could've frozen ice.

"No buts," he snapped. "Besides, I need someone to be with Shannon and help her around." he gestured to the blonde girl behind him. OJ gave her a small smile before dragging her into the group to get one more person.

Nico, Will, and Ethan; Alexandra, KK, Alec; Lucas, Weasley, and Daniel; Scarlett, Joey, and Karl; then OJ, Chloe, and Shannon. Chiron held the bowl out to one person in every group. It was filled with small slips of paper.

"Only take one," he cautioned. "Each group will have a assignment based on what they drew. You will have til the end of the day to finish it, where it will be presented to the class." He gave the class unwary stares as the read their slips.

"You're dismissed."

...

"Okay team, our slip says that we have to make a commercial for a business. I'm not really sure how this will help us, but let's get to it!" Chloe pumped her fist in the air, hoping to inspire some type of response from her two teammates, but they looked off into the distance.

"Hey!" she screamed. The daughters of Demeter and Hermes snapped out of their stupors to look at the blonde girl in surprise.

"Do you guys have any ideas of what we should do for the commercial?" Shannon looked down to see a dead bug on the ground. As she looked at it, she started to smile (and not the good type of smile, but the kind that OJ and Weasley had right before one of their pranks went down). Both OJ and Chloe noticed it, but where as Chloe felt fear for her life, OJ just felt exhilarated.

"I have an idea..." Shannon began.

...

It had been an hour, and Nico was brain dead. Will was his usual ray of sunshine while Ethan sat on with a stupid smile on his face. They were not even helping with the book that their group had been required to write. Nico had been writing a small chapter book on the importance of singing during bonfire nights (per Will's request) and was trying to not fall asleep.

The more boring the book got, the more sleepy he got, the more annoyed he was.

'Why am I writing the book for them, do they not know what a group project is?!' he thought. He grimaced at all the red lines on the computer screen. 'I can't even read what I'm typing.'

He heard Will laugh at something that Ethan said. His anger finally hit it's limit.

'If they won't help me write it, then I won't write about the topic that they (Will) wants!' the screamed in his head. The son of Hades erased all that he had previously typed and started on his new book.

Six and a half hours later, plus ten cups of coffee, Nico finally pressed the print button. He laid back onto Will's shoulder, his eyes closing slowly. His last thoughts before going to sleep were about how he really needed to stop talking to himself in his head.

...

"We have to make a faux trial..." Alexandra blanched as she read the assignment with her two partners. Why did the fates hate her?! A trial set up with two children of Camese would be hell. She glanced nervously at the two younger kids, only to cower in their death auras.

"This is going to be fun..." they exclaimed in unison.

...

Joey and Scarlett were crowded around the tiny computer in the Aphrodite Cabin,Karl lounging lazily across from them. Their job was to attempt an everyday job, and the two daughters of Aphrodite were stumped.

"Wereallydon'tknowthatmuchpastfashionmagazinesandYouTube." Joey said as she looked through a list of careers that looked too complicated for her to attempt. Scarlett flopped back onto her bunk and stared at the ceiling.

"What's something we can do besides makeup and hair?" The two girls sat in their seats, before jumping up and looking at each other with excited watched with interest at the simultanious light bulbs that went off in the girls heads. They started to whisper and glance at the child of Ares with suspicious looks.

"Guys..."Karl trailed off.

...

The boys were on a role. Lucas was filming the scene in front of him while Weasley and Daniel were acting it out. Their assignment had been to act out a scene from a famous movie, and this was perfect. As the scene progressed, Lucas's smile got bigger and bigger.

'We are so making an A,' he thought.

...

Chiron walked into the classroom to find all of his students present and waiting for him. Charlotte followed him in.

"Llama?" Alexandra asked. The nymph gave them a big smile.

"I'm the teacher assistant, bruh!" she exclaimed happily. Chiron sat down in a long chair (made specifically for his horse butt) at the teacher desk.

"The first group can come present," he said nonchalantly.

Chloe stood up and connected her camera to the projector. As she turned the lights off the commercial started to play. Shannon and OJ were standing in front of the pier wearing identical black suits.

OJ smiled up at the camera, "Ninety-eight percent of us will die in our lifetime. The darkness is creeping towards you whether you know it or not." Everyone in the room glanced quickly at the sleeping Nico.

Shannon picked up where OJ left off, "Don't leave some smelly old half dead corpse in the attic for the other campers to deal with. Get Thanatos' Service."

"With bodies that look so good, you'll want to talk to them!" they exclaimed in unison. After the two girls had stopped talking there was a scream that made all the people look to the corner of the screen. Percy was running from a pack of vicious squirrels, Annabeth not that far behind and trying to catch up. OJ started laughing and Shannon looked very confused. The video eventually ended, leaving the group in a state of confusion and shock. Chiron looked traumatized.

"N-next." he stammered. Will and Ethan walked to the front of the class, big smiles on their faces, and leaving behind a still sleeping son of Hades at his desk.

"Hi," Will began. "I'm Will and this is Ethan! We'll be introducing our book we wrote called-" the son of Apollo blanched as he read the name of the book in his hands.

"Well?" Chiron tapped his hoof impatiently. "What's the name?"

Will took a deep breath and read the title off the book cover. "Our book is name Crap. It's about to do when you have Crappy life situations." The class broke off into fits of laughter as the son of Koelmaous and Apollo went back to their seats. Alexandra, Alec, and KK walked to the front of the classroom and set up four chairs.

Alec addressed the class, "Our task was to make a fake trial. We would like one volunteer out of the crowd to be the convicted, while I and KK will be the jury and Alexandra will be the judge. Any volunteers?" No one moved to join them, and KK coughed a name that sounded very much like OJ into her hand. The ginger hesitantly stood before joining the three at the front.

"The jury would like to now hear the crimes of the convicted." KK said to Alexandra. The judge nodded.

"The list of crimes was too long for me to state out loud in a matter of five minutes, so we narrowed it down. Stealing, vandalism, kidnapping, restricted use of the black market that doesn't exist, and llamacide." OJ's eyes grew wide at the last one.

"Hey! That Llama knew too much..." she said through gritted teeth. The class heard a small 'Oh no you didn't' come from Charlotte's general direction, but no one bothered to look. Alexandra looked at Alec and KK.

"Has the jury made a decision on the fate of the convicted?" OJ sweat dropped. The siblings glanced at one another.

"Yes." they said. "We want to..."

"Save her," said Alec.

"Punish her," said KK.

Charlotte screamed out, "Just Do It!" The two siblings turned to glare at each other before going into a battle about why OJ should or shouldn't be given a second chance. Chiron felt a vein bulging on his forehead.

"Next!" he screamed. Joey and Scarlett dragged a struggling Karl up to the front of the classroom, her face being covered by a bag.

"Wedecidedtobecomebeauticiansasournewjob!" Joey expressed with a smile.

"Look at our work!" Scarlett cried out. Ripping the bag from Karl's head, the class took a collective gasp at what they saw. The daughter of Ares was beautiful (not that she wasn't already), but the daughters of Aphrodite had really outdone themselves. Weasley found himself staring at Karl, and when their eyes met he blushed and quickly looked away.

'She's hot,' he thought. **(OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!)**

It was the last group to present, and Lucas plugged his camera into the projector. The film was set in a hospital, Daniel laying in a bed and hooked to all different wires and machines. Next to him sat Weasley, who looked depressed.

"Dude, you need to wake up soon," he said. "You can't leave me alone out here forever." All of the demigods hearts broke for the acting Weasley.

"Do you want to know a secret?" he asked to comatose Daniel. "Sometimes, late at night, I like to dress up as Donna Summers. You know, with the skirt and the mini boots." Everyone's mouths dropped as Weasley started to sing one of the women's songs, then started to crack up.

"Last chance," he sang. "Romance!" In the video, Daniel hadn't been able to hold his giggles in any longer and started laughing at the scene playing out before him. Weasley stopped the song, laughing as well, and was screaming about how Daniel was awake now. Chiron stared in horror at the screen even after it had ended. The class was silent until they heard an almost inaudible 'You're dismissed.' from Chiron's general direction. Running out of the classroom in the big house, none of the action deprived demigods looked back.

Chiron sat alone at his desk in his classroom, staring at the survey in front of him. After a few minutes of contemplation, the centaur checked off 'Project Failed.'

 **Woohoo! Good chappie!**

 **I'll see you next time my fellow llamas!**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**LONG TIME NO SEE MY READERS! HOPEFULLY WE CAN GET ON A REGULAR UPDATING SCHEDULE BUT ITS KINDA HARD WITH HIGH SCHOOL AND STUFF**

 **I wonder how long it'll take for everyone to realize there's a new chappie...**

 **THIS CHAPPIE MADE ME SQUEAL OUT LOUD IN THE HALLWAY AT SCHOOL THIS MORNING IT WAS SO FANGIRLY AND CUTE AN YOULL SEE IF YOU START READING SO IMMA SHUT UP NOW**

 **-OKAY I apologize for the spacing that was horrible... I finally fixed it and chapter 12 should be out sometime soon so yay okay-**

"Will you go on a date with me?" Weasley asked the short daughter of Ares in a tentative voice.

Karl ran around the Ares cabin like a harpy with it's wings cut off. She had kicked all of her siblings out so that her and Weasley could have it to themselves.  
'Why are my siblings so messy?!" She inwardly thought to herself. She threw Klarisse's spare gear into the closet and slammed the door shut before any of her other siblings junk fell out.

A knock came from the door, and Karl threw it open with a bang.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She yelled at the timid nymph standing in front of her.

"I-I," Charlotte stammered. "I was just bringing you the picnic basket that you asked for." Karl groaned out as she snatched the basket from outstretched hands.

"I'm sorry, Llama." She said. "But this is my first date! I've been stressing!"

Charlotte sniggered, "I can see that..." Karl's head whipped towards her.

"What?" She asked in a tone that conveyed that Charlotte say nothing. The nymph flushed and quickly complied.

While the Charlotte laid out on a bunk, a group of girls walked into the cabin. Another ginger and her brunette counterpart jumped into the back of the busy daughter of Ares, while two daughters of Aphrodite watched from a safe distance.

"It's your first date!" Alexandra and OJ screamed in unison, causing Joey and Scarlett to start fangirling

"We're so happy for you!" they squealed in (somewhat) unison; Joey said it way faster. Karl's face slowly started to turn red, and the five girls ran out of the cabin. Karl followed them the the cabin's threshold and blocked the entrance.

"I need time to get the cabin ready!" she screamed. "And I can't do it with you four in here! For all I know, he could be arriving any minute!" OJ raised a hand.

"My Bro-Bro is still getting ready," she said carefully. Karl's face was going from red to purple, and Alexandra smacked OJ upside the head. Charlotte was whispering something about not EVER angering a child of Ares.

Karl's voice went unnaturally low, "I. DON'T. CARE! And you will not spy on my date with Weasley!" The small girl turned into the cabin and slammed the door behind her. The five girls looked at each other.

"We'renotseriouslyleaving, arewe? Joey asked. There was a crash, and the girls looked up to see Chloe setting up a video camera at one of the cabin's windows. She looked up and waved at her audience. An evil grin graced Scarlett's features.

"Aw hell nah."

Weasley arrived at the Ares cabin thirty minutes later. The boy stood in front of the door for a few seconds, trying to psych himself up./span  
'Calm down Wesley,' he thought to himself. 'This is just a date, a small gathering of two friends that have a mutual liking of each other. No big deal.' The son of Hermes took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door, but it opened before he could.

"Hey!" Karl said as she pulled Weasley into the cabin. The boy couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm of the daughter of Ares.

"What's happening?" Alexandra asked as she faced the ginger that was standing next to the door. OJ pressed her ear up to it and shushed the other.

"I'm trying to listen!" The daughter of Athena joined her in listening to the couples conversation through the door. Joey and Scarlett stood behind Chloe to watch what she was filming. Charlotte stood watch at another window, ready to sound the Llama call if either of the lovebirds moved to leave the cabin.

"It'stooquietinthere..." Joey whispered to Chloe, who nodded with a grim look on her face.

"If they don't start getting romantic, they'll be no profit in this video." She muttered. Scarlett looked at the two mumbling girls and then back at the scene in front of her.  
'It's obvious that he wants to make a move,' she thought. 'He's just too scared to try...' A grin lit her face as she pointed a finger at Weasley, red sparks flying off it. She glanced at her friends to make sure they weren't looking and sent a small beam of sparks into Weasley's back.  
'Maybe he just needs a little nudge.' She thought with a smirk.

Karl gave Weasley an annoyed look, "we've been at this for an hour, and you have yet to compliment me!" No one noticed the sparks flying into Weasley's back. His eyes went wide as he looked at Karl.

"You... Want me to compliment you?" He said slowly. Karl nodded.

"But none of that, 'You have a wonderful personality' or 'You're so pretty'. I want you to be real and mean it." Weasley nodded and zoned out. Karl waited (somewhat) patiently for him to enter reality again.

The blonde boy looked up, "When me and OJ came to the Camp, we were given medicine to suppress our..." He trailed off. "Urges." He had a pained look on his face.  
"Hermes kids aren't known for being the most reliable, we just cause trouble. After a week of taking it, we both swore off the medicine. Why would we need to suppress who we are?" he looked to Karl for some sort support, but all he got was a confused look.

Weasley sighed and continued, "I haven't taken the medicine for a long time. Well, until I met you. Then I started taking it again." he looked at her with a look of triumph.  
Karl was so confused, confused would be called an understatement.

"How is that a compliment, what do I have to do with it?" Weasley's face flushed and he looked down, refusing to make eye contact with Karl.

"You make me want to be a better man."

Karl was so star-struck and awed, she almost missed the sound of a loud sob outside her cabin. The daughter of Ares's head flew up to look out the window, where she saw a cameo wearing Chloe videotaping her and Weasley, two daughters of Aphrodite standing behind her. The tiny girl's face started to turn pink, then red, then purple. The three girls slowly edged away from the window.

Weasley gave an unmanly yelp as he was hauled off the bunk by Karl and dragged behind her to the door. She threw it open with a bang to see the faces of Lexi, OJ, Chloe, Scarlett, and Joey staring at her.

"Caw Caw!" a voice cried. All eyes went to the nymph that was hiding around the corner. "Caw Caw!" she reiterated, pointing at Karl frantically. OJ rolled her eyes.

"A little late, Charmander." The girl shrugged and took off running to her tree. Once she was up it's branches, Karl turned her attention back to the five girls.

"I. WILL. END. YOU!" Karl took off running at OJ, who grabbed Alexandra and Joey's hands, watching as Scarlett and Chloe grabbed the camera and ran the other way. Karl was still dragging Weasley halfway to the border.

As the group ran, Alexandra smacked Joey across the head.  
"Good going, Plastic Prima Donna!" The daughter of Aphrodite was still wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Joey wailed. "It was just too beautiful. If you had a sense of romance, you would've cried too!" A rock was hurled at OJ's head, the only thing keeping her from being a squashed orange was Weasley's warning yell. The ginger started to run faster.

"None of us will have a sense of anything if we don't get across the border soon!" she called to the two girls she was leaving in the dust.


	12. Chapter 12

***dodges projectiles* I'M BACK!**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY FELLOW LLAMAS!**

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYS IN UPDATING ITS JUST SCHOOL IS A THING AND IT SUCKS**

 **WE'LL TRY TO GET BACK ONTO A REGULAR UPDATING SCHEDULE SOON**

 **I'LL LET YOU READ NOW! LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE IT SHOWS THAT YOU LOVE THIS OR HATE THIS OR IDEK AND IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET A VIRTUAL COOKIE (::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Shannon was walking through the forest with Charlotte, enjoying the scenery. She had been at Camp Half-Blood for a week, and was finding the company of the nymph enjoyable (who doesn't?).

"I mean," Charlotte ranted on. "Those stupid Alpacas just think they're all that, with their fur and affinity to spit at people! The most majestic creature this Earth has seen is definitely a Llama. I should know, I've been around for a while." Shannon smiled and made a mental note to give Llama an Alpaca poster. There was a rustle in a bush behind them, and both of the girl's glanced at it.

"What was that?" Shannon asked. The nymph shrugged and they started to walk again. As the girls got farther into the woods, the rustles seemed more frequent and were following behind them. The nymph started to sweat as the rustle came from next to her foot. Shannon stopped walking and turned to the bush.

"If this is some kind've prank, I want the person in the bush to know that I am a personal friend of the Hermes Hell Spawns." she said, trying to get whoever was following them to leave them alone. The rustles didn't stop, and now both girls were scared that it wasn't a camper following them. Shannon got down on her knees and started to reach towards the bush, but Charlotte grabbed her arm.

"What the Hades do you think you're doing?!" she asked. "Whatever is in there could want to eat us!" Shannon shrugged the arm off and started to reach to the bush again. The girl gulped as she pulled aside a part of the branch and stuck her head in.

Charlotte watched as Shannon's head came back out of the bush. The daughter of Demeter shook her head at her.  
"Nothing." But as soon as the words were out of her mouth, a low growl resounded from the shadows in the bush, and a figure jumped out at the two unsuspecting teens. Their screams echoed the forest walls.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Will looked up at the sun, trying to determine how late the daughter of Demeter was for her archery lesson. Nico sat on the ground playing with the animated skeleton of a cat he found in the dumpster of the Hermes cabin (?). Will started to pace back and forth in front of the son of Hades, growing more agitated by the minute.

Nico looked up from the cat, "Maybe she just can't make it today?" Will shook his head at Nico.

"Then why wouldn't she have told me that she couldn't make it?" the son of Apollo asked. Nico gazed across the camp, catching a glimpse of red and blonde hair walking in their general direction.

Nico stood up and grabbed Will's arms to make him stop pacing, oblivious to the blush on the blonde boy's face. "Stop worrying," he said. "She's coming this way now."  
By the time Will turned to look, Shannon and Charlotte had joined them in the arena. A small black dog with red eyes was following closely behind Shannon. Nico raised an eyebrow.

He gestured at the animal and looked at Shannon, "You are aware that there is a baby hellhound following you, right?" Shannon glanced at the dog in awe.

"That's what he was!" she exclaimed. "I thought that he was a German Shepard." Charlotte face palmed next to her. Shannon bent down and started petting the ebony colored fur, watching as the hell hounds tail thumped loudly against the ground. "He just started following me, so I've decided to keep him. I named him Harris."

Will sweat dropped as the hellhound made unblinking eye contact at him. He bent down to pet the animal, but it started barking (it sounded akin to a thunderstorm). The son of Apollo fell backwards and scrambled away from Harris. Nico watched as three figures rose out of the ground behind the other three teens in front of him. His eyes grew wide as he realized that the dog had summoned three undead warriors with his bark.

Nico tried to raise his hand inconspicuously, internally sighing that no one noticed, and sent the three dead men back to the underworld. Harris walked up to Nico and sniffed his hand, looking up at the son of Hades in amazement.

'Master?' Nico heard a voice in his head. He looked at the hellhound in amazement as he realized that it was Harris's voice he heard.

'No Harris,' he thought back. 'Shannon is your master.' The hellhound bowed it's head respectively and stood next to the blonde as Will tried to show her how to hold a bow and arrow correctly. Shannon got into position and Will started the lesson.

"Your doing great," he said. "Hold it just like that. Don't move." He let go of her arm. She moved. "Why are you moving," he asked. "Stop moving. Shannon..." She started to aim towards the sky.

Shannon's face was one of pure terror. "I can't hold it!" She yelled.

"Shannon, whatever you do, do not let go of the arrow. No... Wait!" Will watched helplessly as Shannon lost control of the arrow. "DON'T LET GO!"

The three demigods (plus Charlotte) screamed as the arrow flew through the air. As the arrow flew over camp people stopped to see where its destination would be. People watched in horror as it took course to three oblivious campers. Percy and OJ were both teasing Weasley about his foiled date with a certain daughter of Ares (who according to rumor was now his girlfriend).

Nico and Charlotte were racing towards the group, but it was too late. In a matter of seconds a certain ginger was thrown to the ground with a small "Eep!"; an arrow protruding from her butt.

By the time people made it over to the fallen daughter of Hermes, Percy and Weasley were holding her hands as she talked.

The girl was pale and her voice was slurred. "Guys," she whispered. "It got me good... It got me good..."

"Hold on OJ, help is coming." Percy said.

The girl grimaced, "I'm bleeding a lot guys. This might be it-". She was cut off by a hysteric Weasley.

"You have to hold on, OJ! You are the coolest bro a guy could ask for. Hold onto life, and for the Gods' sakes if you see a light, don't walk into it!"

"The same goes for you bro, but a daughter of Hermes knows when she's beat. Weasley, live on in my legacy. And Percy," she looked pleadingly at the son of Poseidon and gestured for him to lean down.

She sat up a little to whisper and whispered in his ear. "Percy..."

"Yeah OJ?"

"Remember last year, when that video of you crying when Glee ended, and it went viral throughout the camp and the state of Rhode Island? You never figured out who posted it..." Percy's face grew red.

"What?! You told me you thought it was the Stolls! I went after them for days!" The ginger girl nodded solemnly.

"If it's any consolation," the girl started. "I don't regret it." OJ's eyes slid closed, and an uproar went through the surrounding campers. Will finally got to the group and sat down next to OJ. Shannon's face was pale as she watched the son of Apollo bend down next to the daughter of Hermes.

Just before he felt for her pulse, the girls eyes flew open and she screamed at Will, making him fall back with a very unmanly scream. Weasley and OJ started to Laugh uncontrollably.

"My hero..." Nico muttered. The son of Hades was pushed backwards by the lens of a phone camera in his face.

"Whatdidyousay?" Joey asked. "Caretosaythatagaintothecamera?!" Nico's face flushed and he quickly ran to Charlotte's side.

OJ finally calmed down and looked at the demigods around her. "I was just pulling your leg, I'm fine. My butt does hurt like Hades though."

Will stood up and walked over to Shannon, who was petting a nervous looking Harris. Taking the bow out of her hand and patting her shoulder Will said, "You know Shannon, I never really saw you as an archer. You struck me as... More of a swordsman!" Will pushed her towards Nico with an evil grin.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEYLO MY WONDERFUL READERS!**

 ***dodges multiple flying shoes***

 **OKAY OKAY IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR ALMOST TWO MONTHS ITS JUST SCHOOL IS SO ANNOYING AND WE HAD REHEARSALS AND PERFORMANCES EVERYWHERE**

 **We're like the worst ever updaters bear with us please... We'll try to have a better updating schedule.**

 **HAPPY KWANZACHRISTMAHANUKKAH! And to any Atheists, HAPPY SANTA DAY!**

 **FANTABULOUS NEWS: I GOT A MACBOOK FOR EARLY CHRISTMAS SO MAYBE I CAN WRITE STUFF AND POST IT MORE EASILY!**

 **k moving on...**

 **This is the Christmas special and it's a parody of the Twelve Days of Christmas! I laughed while reading it, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Without further ado, here's the chapter!**

It was close to Christmas at Camp Half-Blood, and even though it was a Christian holiday they celebrated anyway. The group of demigods decided it would be fun to make a parody of "the Twelve Days of Christmas," videotape it, and show it to camp.

All the campers filed into the mess hall to find that a projector had been set up with a video playing.

KK and Alec: *dressed in ugly Christmas sweaters and holding hymnals. "The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me

is finding a Christmas tree! The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me..."

OJ: *tangled in a pile of wires. "Rigging up the lights!"

KK and Alec: "And finding a Christmas tree! The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me..."

Joey: "Hangovers!"

OJ: "Rigging up the lights!"

KK and Alec: "And finding a Christmas tree! The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me..."

Scarlet: *at her desk. "Sending Christmas cards."

Joey: *holding an ice pack to her head. "Hangovers!"

OJ: "Rigging up the lights!"

KK and Alec: "And finding a Christmas tree! The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me..."

Chloe: *looking from a pile of papers to her laptop. "Five months of bills."

Scarlet: "Sending Christmas cards."

Joey: "Hangovers!"

OJ: "Rigging up the lights!"

KK and Alec: "And finding a Christmas tree! The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me..."

Karl: *holding a suitcase. "Facing my in-laws..."

Chloe: "Five months of bills!"

Scarlet: "I hate those Christmas cards."

Joey: *trying to get to the bathroom (but fails). "Hangovers!"

OJ: "Rigging up the lights!"

KK and Alec: "And finding a Christmas tree! The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me..."

Weasley: *haphazardly ringing a bell and holding out a donations bin. "The Roman Red Cross Union."

Karl: "Facing my in-laws!"

Chloe: *starts to tear up. "Five months of bills!"

Scarlet: "Sending Christmas cards."

Joey: "Oh, jeez!"

OJ: *gets tripped by the Stolls and falls back into the pile of lights. "Hey, I'm trying to rig up these lights!"

KK and Alec: And finding a Christmas tree! The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me..."

Will: *grabs Nico. "I WANNA BOYFRIEND FOR CHRISTMAS!"

Weasley: "Charities, and what do you mean YOUR in-laws?!"

Chloe: "Five months of bills!"

Scarlet: "Ho Ho, making Out these cards."

Joey: *grabs Piper's arms. "Honey, get me some water."

OJ: *shakes Daniel's shoulders. "What do you mean we don't have any extension chords!?"

KK and Noah: "And finding a Christmas tree! The ninth thing a Christmas that's such a pain to me..."

Percy: *sitting on Blackjack and in the middle of a crowded Walmart parking lot. "Finding parking spaces."

Will: "NICO, I WANT SOME CANDY!"

Weasley: *dodging money. "Donations!"

Karl: "Facing my in-laws."

Chloe: "Five months of bills!"

Scarlet: "Writing out those Christmas cards!"

Joey: *trying to get to Scarlet's desk. "Hangovers."

OJ: "Now why the hell are they blinking?!"

KK and Alec: "And finding a Christmas tree! The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me..."

Lexi: *working on ANNABETH'S projects when her lamp turns off. "Batteries not included?!"

Percy: "NO parking spaces."

Will: "BUY ME SOMETHING!"

Nico: "Get a job yah bum!"

Karl: "Facing my in-laws."

Chloe: *throws piles of bills off the table. "Five months of bills!"

Scarlet: "Yo Ho, sending Christmas cards!"

Joey: "Oh geez look at this."

OJ: "One light goes out, they all go out!"

KK and Alec: "And finding a Christmas tree! The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me..."

Llama and ShanNon: *lounging on Joey's bed and watching Netflix. "Stale TV specials!"

Lexi: "Batteries not included!"

Percy: "Finding parking spaces."

Will: "Nico I gotta go to the bathroom!" *Son of Hades tries to run (fails).

Weasley: "The Roman Red Cross Union."

Karl: "She's a witch I hate her!"

Chloe: "Five months of bills!"

Scarlet: "Oh, I don't even know half these people!"

Joey: *trips over the door frame and stumps her toe. "Oh, does anyone have a band-aid, eh?"

OJ: *The camps electricity shorts out. "Daniel, get a flashlight, I blew a fuse!"

KK and Alec: "And finding a Christmas tree! The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me..."

Lucas and Ethan: "Singing Christmas carols."

Llama and ShanNon: "Stale TV specials!"

Lexi: "Batteries not included."

Percy: "Finding parking spaces."

Will: "WAHHH!"

Weasley: "Charities!"

Karl: *rushes to the pavilion. "Gotta make them dinner!"

Scarlet: *throws down cards and stands up. "I'm not sending them this year, that's it!"

Joey: *Llama starts to laugh at the fallen daughter of Aphrodite. "Shut up, you!"

OJ: *Daniel tries to advise her, and she throws the lights at him. "FINE, IF YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!"

KK and Alec: "And finding a Christmas tree!"

Everyone in camp stopped and took a collective sigh of relief because the song was over. Just before the campers started to file out of the mess hall, the siblings started to sing again...

"The thirteenth thing at Christmas tha-"

"NO," everybody screamed.

 **I hope you like it! Don't forget to review and favorite this story!**

 **BTW THIS STORY NEEDS A NEW NAME AND ANY IDEAS YOU CAN EITHER PM ME OR REVIEW ABOUT THEM!**

 **Happy holidays to everyone, and I'll see you in 2016!**


	14. Chapter 14

**WHAAAAT? ANOTHER CHAPTER LESS THAN A MONTH AFTER THE ONE BEFORE IT?**

 **HAPPY 2016 EVERYONE!**

 **I hope you had a wonderful New Years.**

 **Maybe this chapter will help brighten your day because today was the first day back to school after winter break for a lot of people.**

 **LETS DO A DISCLAIMER BECAUSE I KEEP FORGETTING!**

 **Me: HEY NICO**

 **Nico: *grumbles* whaaaat**

 **Me: SAY THE DISCLAIMER**

 **Nico: No.**

 **Me: Pleeeeeease?**

 **Nico: No.**

 **Me: I'll release the Hermes Hell Spawns on you!**

 **Nico: OKAY FINE. TwoLlamas does NOT own PJO. Now please don't let those Hell Spawns anywhere near my cabin again.**

 **Me: No guarantees... *runs away***

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

The Apollo cabin was unusually quiet, and Emma, a new camper, lay sprawled on her bed watching the final episode of 'Attack on Titan' for the eighth time.  
'The animation studio is taking their sweet time making season two,' she thought sullenly to herself. The cabin door flew open with a bang, and she looked up to see a distressed Will storming in and laying on the floor. Emma became disinterested in her half-brother very quickly and went back to her show. She could hear him start to rant over the sound of Armin's screams, but she was going to let someone else handle him.

About fifteen minutes later the credits started to roll and she turned Netflix off. She internally sighed and went onto Instagram, posting a picture of a sad looking anime child and commenting span style As she was pulling her earplugs out, she realized Will was still ranting.

"I don't know how he can be both an idiot AND adorable! It's not even physically possible for there to be such thing as an adorable idiot. I can't stop thinking about him, or his cute laugh, or his smile whenever he eats a Happy Meal. I mean, I barely ever see him smile, and what is so happy about a Happy Meal? What does McDonalds have that I don't?! I want to ask him out, but he doesn't like to be touched, or talked to, or acknowledged! How do I approach him, and would I have the courage to even look him in the eye? Just the sight of those dark brown puppy dog eyes makes me melt like butter! What should I do?!" Will looked up off the floor in Emma's general direction. Emma, now slightly interested, turned around to see who Will was talking to, only to find the cabin empty. Unbeknownst to her, her siblings had fled the cabin at the beginning of Will's rant, abandoning her. She slowly turned to face Will, who was looking at her expectantly.

The girl gulped, adjusted her glasses, and twirled her short blond hair. "You want my advice?" she asked. Will nodded.  
Emma took a deep breath. "Well," she started. "You make it sound like he doesn't express a lot of happy emotions, but have you ever tried to REALLY make him laugh or smile? Humor is a good conversation starter, but don't be awkward, because being awkward makes everyone uncomfortable. And don't be overexcited or jumpy, act cool or casual, because that makes the person you're asking on the date calm about the situation. Don't seem desperate." Emma looked up to see Will's reaction.

The boy's eyes brightened and he jumped up off the floor. "I never thought about that!" he exclaimed. "Now I can ask Nico out with confidence!" Emma blanched.

'We were talking about di Angelo?!' She screamed in her head. When she thought about it, Nico would probably be scared and uncomfortable no matter what Will did, and Will could get... Overexcited sometimes. Emma got up from the bed and tried to grab his arm.  
"Wait, Will, there might-" she was cut off by a bone crushing hug, causing Emma's face to slowly turn from red to purple and eventually blue. When Will finally relinquished his grip, Emma fell to her knees, gasping for air.  
"Thanks sis!" And with a wave, Will was gone. Emma stayed in her kneeled position for about five minutes, long enough for her half-sister Cookie to come back to the cabin, blaring the song 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' by Chelsea Grin. Cookie stopped on the doorway looking at Emma, took a step forward, but seemed to decide against it and walked over to her own bed. Cookie turned off her music and put her phone away, and when the looked back at Emma she deadpanned (the girl hadn't moved at all). Cookie cleared her throat and said a silent prayer to any God willing to listen.

"So..." She drawled. "What happened with Mr. Sunshine?" Emma looked over at Cookie and stood up, walking to stand in the cabin doorway. She was looking off at something, and Cookie got up to join. Cookie saw Emma's eyes trained on the shrine for Hades. Cookie glanced at Emma curiously.

"O-oh my G-gods..." Emma stuttered. "W-what have d-done?!"

~~~~~

Chloe looked up from her laptop at Alec and KK, making them both start to tremble slightly. It was rare that they did a job for Chloe, usually it was the twins or the Hermes Hades Spawn, but it was news that the boss would want to know, and they were eyewitnesses. Besides, if profitable, they could earn a reward.  
Chloe closed her eyes and massaged her temples. 'I really should be thinking about an early retirement...' The fourteen year old girl thought to herself.  
She fixed the younger children with a glare and closed her laptop slowly. Lacing her fingers together, she gave the children an evil grin.

"You can one hundred percent assure me that the information I have just been given is completely accurate; no lies or potential 'kinks'." The kids nodded quickly.

"We're positive!" They said together. Chloe nodded her head, and the once evil smile turned to one of pure innocence. The children blinked at the sudden attitude change.

"Your camp thanks you for your service and attentiveness. I believe this calls for a reward." Chloe pulled out two tickets to the musical 'Les Miserables', which was opening in a theatre not too far from the camp. The siblings squealed and pounced on the tickets, looking at them in awe. Then Alec got a confused look on his face.

"Can we go? Will it be safe for us there?" He asked. Chloe's smile got even bigger.

"Jason owes me a favor, so don't worry about that. Let me handle all the details." She opened up her laptop and started on a new spreadsheet, but noticed when she glanced up that the two kids were still there.

"You can leave." She said. The kids nodded and ran out of Chloe's office in the Big House, all the way arguing over what character they thought was better (KK: Young Cossette, Alec: Jean ValJean).

Chloe's innocent smile soon faded away, and was replaced by the evil looking grin. She flipped out a cell phone and pressed speed dial. Holding the phone to her ear, she noticed that it only rang once.

"Hello?" A voice asked. Chloe leaned back in her chair.

"Joey, darling, I've got a job for you..."

~~~~~~~~

Will could not have been more confident. The sun was shining (Thanks Dad!), the birds were chirping, and the sky was a robin egg blue. Will was finally going to ask Nico out, and nothing in the world could stop him. The boy pulled out his phone and opened up iMessage.

'Meet me at the pier in 5. -Will' he texted. He looked down, read the message twice, looked at the contact name (Nico LOL), and pressed send. He waited for about two minutes, when a reply dinged on his phone.

'K'

Will's fists pumped in the air and he does a crude happy dance, causing several passing campers to look at him with concern. Not caring, Will raced to the pier.  
When Nico showed up, he had his hands in his pockets and his Stygian Iron sword strapped to his waste. He gave off the appearance of casualness (well, casualness in Nico's case). Dark brown eyes met light blue.

"What do you need Solace?" Nico asked.  
Now, Will had probably made twenty different scenarios of what was about to go down (most of them ending with him embracing Nico in a passionate kiss), but whatever he had planned was gone now, and the Son of Apollo froze up. After a minute or two Nico started to look worried, then uncomfortable.

'Aw shoot, he looks scared,' Will thought. 'What do I do?!' Emma's voice ran through his mind, telling him to make a joke. The son of Apollo took a deep breath and hoped to Hades that his blush wasn't as bad as it felt. "S-so did you hear about the constipated mathematician?" Will stuttered out. Nico gave him a confused look.

"No..."

"He worked his problem out with a pencil!" Will said with a very unstable looking grin. Nico's eyes got wide and he started to look weirded out. Will had to do something soon, so he made another bad judgement call. "It was a No. 2 pencil." He finished. Nico's jaw dropped, and it seemed like he was trying hard not to run away from the son of Apollo. Will blanched, 'Oh Gods, what did I just do?!' He was brought back to reality when Nico started to turn away.

"Well, if that's all you wanted to tell me-" Nico started, but was interrupted by Will.

"Wait!" Nico stopped and looked at Will. Will once again heard the voice of Emma, and this time she was telling him to be casual. Will balanced one foot on his knee and reached an elbow out to lean on the pier railing, only to realize too late, there was no pier railing. Letting out a small cry, the son of Apollo almost went face first into the lake, but one of his flailing arms was caught by Nico, who quickly pulled him away from the edge.

Will looked down at Nico, who's face now looked scared and angry. The son of Hades reached up and grabbed Will's shoulders (even though it was a bit high for him) and forced him down eye level with himself.

"What has gotten into you Solace?! Your acting like a soldier who took a hit to the head by Clarisse!" Will's blush was now at its maximum limit, taking up most of his cheeks, forehead, and ears. As he opened up his mouth to reply, an agitated scream was heard from a nearby bush. The two boys jumped as Joey and Scarlet emerged from the bush hefting a video camera. Both of the girls seemed irritated at Will. 'Hades let me die,' Will thought to himself.

"Just ask him already!" Joey screamed, Scarlet nodding beside her. Nico looked sharply at Will.

"Ask me what?" He said. Will looked down, avoiding the son of Hades' gaze.

"W-well," he started. He was cut off but a snort and some agitated mumbling/screaming. Joey turned to Scarlet.

Her expression got dark. "Sis," she said. "It looks like they could use some help." Scarlet snickered.

"I couldn't agree more." The brunette twirled her index finger in the air, causing it to illuminate. The boys both deadpanned as the girl pointed it at them, releasing a barrage of red sparkly beams. They quickly realized their situation and hit the deck (literally), covering their heads. Just before Scarlet had a chance to shoot one of them directly in the heart, a voice rang out across the lake.

"What is going on here?!" Percy walked onto the pier, standing in front of Will and Nico's huddled forms. Scarlet lowered her hand and Joey walked over to face Percy from the shore.

"There's nothing to see here Jackson, we're on official business." Percy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Official business from whom?" He asked.

"Chloe!" Charlotte screamed from a tree near the lake. All eyes looked up to see her and Alexandra leaning on a branch, looking down at them all. Lexi hefted her phone.

"Chloe posted about 'the question' on her website. She wants it to be a live action video." Will paled considerably.

"I heard about that too!" A voice said. Everyone jumped (except Nico) when Shannon emerged from the shadows her hell hound Harris created. "That's why I came down here," she said with a grin.

Will groaned and put his face in his hands, "Is there no privacy around here?" He asked no one in particular.

"Nope!" Ethan and Daniel chorused from the beach. The son of Apollo looked like he was about to cry. Nico looked up and inspected Will's demeanor.

'I feel bad for him,' Nico thought. 'Not only was he trying to ask me something and failed (miserably), but it was caught on camera and seen by other campers.' Nico put a hand on Will's shoulder, causing him to look up in surprise. Nico gave him a soft smile, and Will's heart turned into silly putty.  
"Hey, why don't we-" Nico was cut off by a loud boom, followed by a cracking sound that resonated throughout the pier. Before Percy, Nico, or Will knew it, both the pier and themselves were submerged by the lake. Nico struggled in the water because of the weight of his sword, but he soon was pulled to the surface by Will, who had an iron grip on the son of Hades. Percy was fuming, and all eyes were on Weasley and OJ, who were laughing like idiots on the beach.

When the two finally calmed down, Weasley looked at Nico and Will. "Sorry you guys he said." OJ nodded.

"Yeah," she continued. "Only Percy was supposed to be on the bridge." Nico rolled his eyes, but Will noticed that he was smiling for the second time that day. While the two swam to the shore, Percy beat them there, getting out of the water and running at the siblings.

"Hades Spawns!" He screamed. "When I get my hands on you, you'll have to tell me first hand what Elysium is really like!" And with that, the two were chased throughout the camp by Percy, leaving everyone in silence.

Joey turned the camera off, and her and Scarlet left, feeling cheated that they didn't catch a kiss scene on tape. Lexi and Llama retreated farther up the tree, taking about someone called 'Mettaton Ex' and 'Swagnus Chase'. Shannon and the boys walked back to camp, Harris hot on their heels. The only ones left were Nico and Will, who were sitting dripping wet on the beach.

The sky wasn't bright like before, but clouded and dark, drops of water starting to fall. Will pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his arms, feeling like a complete failure. The rain had started, and it was pouring down, but it made no difference to the already wet demigods. Nico glanced at Will, and reached over to hug the taller boy.

Will looked up, tears in his eyes, and gazed in awe at the boy sitting next to him. He hugged Nico back, leaning forward and putting his head on the boy's head. After a minute or two Nico pulled back and looked Will in the eye. "What did you want to ask me?" He asked. Will, feeling like there was nothing left for him to lose, was honest.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out with me, but it's okay if you say no." Nico had a dead pan expression and Will sighed. 'I knew it...' He thought. But then, Nico started to chuckle, then giggle, then outright laugh to the point that he had tears streaming out of his eyes. Will had an incredulous look on his face.

"W-what's so funny?!" He said. Nico couldn't stop laughing, and it was scaring Will (even though the boy had the prettiest laugh Will had ever heard. It sounded like tinkling bells...).

Nico looked up at Will, "You mean, all this time, you were just trying to ask me out?" Will nodded.

"Yes...?" He said uncertainly, blushing. Nico cocked his head to the side, and both boys were thinking about how adorable the other was.  
Nico stood up, getting pelted by more rain, and leaned down to kiss Will on the cheek.

"I would love to go out with you." He whispered. With that, Nico straightened up, refastened his sword to his belt, and walked away. Will sat there, staring off at him with a hand pressed against his cheek.

"He said yes," Will whispered as he stood up. Then the boy's eyes brightened. "HE SAID YES!" And at that moment no one could deny that no matter how silly Will Solace looked, it was the perfect time to go dancing in the rain.

 **THIS LINEBREAK IS FOR SOLANGELO**

All the Apollo campers heads shot up when Will burst into the cabin from the storm raging outside. Emma raced up to him, Cookie following at her heels (Emma filled her in... And Cookie filled the rest of the cabin in for her), and grabbed Will by the shoulders.

"What happened," she asked. "What did he say?!" Will gave her a dreamy look and whispered something that sounded like 'swe shaud pes'. Emma's heart started to race.

"He said yes?!" She said in a louder voice, capturing the attention of all of their siblings. Will nodded.

"HE SAID YES!" The Apollo cabin screamed as one. People jumped up to hug Will, clap him on the back, and congratulate him. Emma hugged Cookie and started wondering if her advice really had been that good (it hadn't). Cookie got out her phone and started playing the song 'Helena', and soon the whole cabin was singing along.

"What's the worst thing I can say? Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight; so long and goodnight!"

 **YAY SOLANGELO! Of course the Hades Spawns would blow up the pier... See you next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HI GUYS IM BACK**

 **How's your last month or so been? Mine's been okay, we had exams then snow then a new semester which has boring classes for me**

 **I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER IM AS CLUELESS AS YOU AND IM FREAKING OUT AN OHUGHEAFLKNJVDBSF**

 **Read to understand why I'm freaking out!**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own.**

It was late, and Will walked as quickly and silently through the camp as possible. As he made his way to Charlotte's tree, he saw the hired help was already waiting. The boy wore a sweatshirt, the hood pulled up, and his hands rested in his pockets. Will stood in front of him, trying to determine who he was, but a shadow covered his face.

Will tried to seem calm, "You're gonna take the job?" The boy didn't move, but a small smile curled his lips.

"Only if I get paid what I'm due." Will had prepared for this, and handed the boy five drachmas. After examining them and making sure of their authenticity the boy looked up at Will.

"I am at your command," he said, giving a mock bow. Will gave an evil smile.

...

Nico spread out a blanket on the ground, and Will ran over to help him. The boys laughed and talked. Nico introduced Will to Mittens, a skeleton cat that he co-owned with Cookie (he found her bones in the Hermes Cabin trash can...).

The in-dead cat immediately took to Will, and even though Nico would have never said it out loud, it made him really happy. Will had taken off his stethoscope and was letting the cat chew on it. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Is that really a good idea," he asked. Will just gave the son of Hades a small smile.

"I need a new one anyway." After a few more minutes of chewing, Nico took the stethoscope from Mittens and pulled the cat into his lap. Will gazed up at the sky and smiled.

"Time for dinner," he squealed. Nico looked around but didn't see a picnic basket on the blanket. When he met Will's eyes, he noticed the son of Apollo looked smug. Dramatically raising his hands, Will clapped two times.

A young man with black hair walked towards them, and Nico's mouth fell open. The boy hand black hair and sea green sea eyes, but what caught Nico off guard was the curly mustache that rested on his upper lip. The boy held a picnic basket and gave an elaborate bow.

"Sirs?" Nico tried very hard to it laugh at the guys bad French accent. "Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

Will was smiling widely and kept on glancing at Nico to observe his reaction.

"I'll have Coke." His head turned to Nico. "What do you want Neeks?" Nico raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but decided to let it slide for now.

"I'll just have water please," he said. The air around them darkened, and both Will and Nico became confused at the change in atmosphere.

The waiters face slowly turned red, his eyes becoming lit up by some invisible fire.

"You... Want water...?" Nico slowly nodded, trying to inconspicuously grab Will's hand in case they needed to run. The waiters black hair fell in front of his eyes, but Will senses that he was still glaring at Nico.

The boy raised a hand to his upper lip, grabbing the end of his curly mustache. With a dramatic tug, the mustache went flying through the air.

"I THOUGHT WATER WASN'T YOUR TYPE," Percy screamed. Nico's face paled even more than usual.

The son of Hades swung to face Will, "You hired Percy as a waiter?!" Will's mouth was wide open.

"I-I didn't know it was him! He was the only person to answer the flier I posted in the Big House!" Nico groaned.

"You didn't even bother to see who it was?" As Will started to answer, Percy started to chuckle.

"There's no way that I'm leaving this date now; I've been hired for the hour." An evil smile fell on the son of Poseidon's face. "And I'm going to chaperone the Hades out of you two."

...

Jason set Alexandra back down on the ground, and she started to stumble upon contact.

"I f-feel sick..." Jason laughed and patted her back.

"It'll wear off in a while," he said. "Walk it off." He looked at the crowd of teens around him.

"Okay," he started. "Who wants to take a free flight next?" He scanned all the different faces until he saw a flash of red.

"Come on up, OJ!" The daughter of Hermes squealed and ran up. Jason gave her a small smile, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pushed off the ground.

OJ watched in amazement as the camp quickly got smaller and smaller. Blots of color spread around beneath her as far as her eyes could see, and she marveled at the peacefulness.

"It's so beautiful." Jason smiled at her.

"Yeah. And it's really peaceful up here too," he added. OJ nodded enthusiastically.

"I was just thinking that," she closed her eyes. "Even the voices are quiet up here." Jason's face turned dark.

"Wait, what voic-AHHH!" Jason was promptly cut off by a haphazard brick flying into his face.

The son of Jupiter didn't think anything of trying to remove the stone from his face, and it wasn't until the brick was finally gone and the boy had caught his breath that he noticed the small form of OJ spiraling dangerously close to the ground.

...

OJ's eyes widened as she felt Jason's hands leave her waist to battle the haphazard brick.

'Really,' she thought to herself. 'Only Jason would have a brick hit his face this high up.'

The ginger girl fell like a rag doll, silent, limp, and completely uncaring. The closer she got to the ground, the more she realized that she wasn't afraid the die. In fact, she welcomed death.

She closed her eyes and started to him," I've got no strings, so now I'm free, I've got no strings on me..." Her humming was cut off by a loud screeching. OJ clawed at her ears, trying to stop the sound. She was now aware that the voices couldn't stay silent anymore.

" _YOU WILL NOT DIE!_ " The howls were almost unbearable, and OJ used all of her energy to crack open one eye.

She forced herself to smile, because the ground was now directly under her.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." The girl hear a loud booming sound over the screams, and in a flash of bright light the girl's vision started to turn black.

...

Daniel was excited. He had finally gotten the spell for teleportation correct, and who wouldn't want to go and try it out? He ran to an empty field, not paying much attention as Jason flew into the air with an elated OJ in tow, and drew a small spell circle.

Opening a small journal he had made in the name of magic, Daniel started to chant.

"Sit viel aperiatur terra, et omnia inferni in mundum viventium, deorum, hic mea preces et da mihi transitus per nebulam..." As he finished, he noticed the air above the circle started to shimmer and glow, opening a portal.

"Yes!" It started to grow bigger, leaving the atmosphere above the circle and spreading into the air around it. "No!" The boy became petrified as he saw the form of OJ falling through the air, straight towards the portal.

"OH MY GODS," he screamed. The boy could only watch helplessly as the girl fell into the portal, engulfed in a blast of bright light that knocked him off his feet.

After a few moments, Daniel slowly sat up and put his face in his hands. Tears formed in his eyes.

"What have I done?"

...

Nico and Will say side by side, both wearing identical scowls as they watched Percy, who had decided to go through and judge the contents of the picnic basket. Nico was slightly ticked the Mittens had left them alone in this situation.

"Of course you guys were eating McDonalds," Percy muttered, holding up two Happy Meals. He threw them to the side, oblivious to the aghast son of Apollo.

Percy pulled out a small box that had a bow on top, which he started to pull open.

Will's eyes got huge, "Wait!" Percy tossed the lid to the side and pulled out a small deck of Mythomagic cards. Percy threw them at Nico with a heartbroken look.

"You told me that you didn't play Mythomagic anymore," he yelled at Nico, who wouldn't make eye contact. "You wouldn't except your birthday gift from me because of it!"

Nico weakly shrugged his shoulders, "It's a guilty pleasure..." Percy's bottom lip twitched, and Will cringed as he started another long rant. After thirty minutes of this, the date couldn't have possibly been better (sarcasm intended). It was time to call it quits.

"Nico-" Will was caught off by a blinding flash of light that appeared directly above them. He grabbed Nico in a bear hug and blocked the son of Hades from its glare.

"WHAT THE-AHHH!" After the light had turned back to normal, the two boys looked up. Percy had flopped on the ground, and it looked like someone was laying on top of him.

Percy sat up a little and rubbed his head. He brought his hand down to the forehead of his attacker, pushing it back a little, only to see the unconscious face of OJ.

"What the Hades... Will," he called, making the son of Apollo run over. Nico got up and bent down next to OJ.

"What just happened?!" They crouched next to the girl in stunned silence, and after a moment they started to hear screaming.

Jason was frantically flying over the camp, and Weasley was shaking a hysterical Daniel, yelling something like 'Where is she?!'. As Jason grew closer, Percy flagged him down.

The son of Jupiter touched down next to the four, slowly reaching out to feel OJ's pulse. After a quick sigh of relief that her hear was still beating, he gave Will a hard look.

"What's wrong with her," he asked.

Will shook his head in a confused manner, "I'm not sure." Percy gave him an incredulous look.

"You're not sure," he repeated dryly, giving Nico a look. "He's not sure!" The son of Hades rolled his eyes.

"No," Will corrected. "It just doesn't make sense. Her bodies suffered no physical damage, and the collision with Percy not only saved her life, but would've left her completely conscious." Will turned her head over in his hands, and gasped at what he saw.

"Guys, look at this." The four boys looked at the side of OJ's head, and noticed a stream of blood protruding from both ears. Will gathered the girl into his arms and started walking towards the infirmary, Nico following close behind, leaving Jason and Percy to speak to each other in low voices.

Nico put an arm on Will's shoulder, smiling up at him.

"One good thing came out of today." Will looked down at him shocked.

"What," he asked.

"OJ stopped Percy from being a creepy chaperone who couldn't mind his own business." Will laughed and looked down at the girl fondly.

"But," Nico added. "No more hiring waiters on future dates." Will kept his eyes trained ahead, and as calm as he seemed, he was inwardly fangirling. Nico wanted to go out again, and next time, Will wouldn't mess it up.

...

OJ felt so far away from reality. She could hear Will's voice, and he didn't seem happy. She could hear Weasley in the background as well, and it was possible that he was arguing with Will.

"She'll wake up soon, Weasley, she just needs a little-"

"What, time?! She's been out for a day! I don't think that it is possible for me to be patient anymore!" OJ inwardly cringed.

'I need to give him a hug when I wake up,' she thought, but as soon as she thought it, she felt her mind detaching from reality even more so than before.

The girl marveled at the sensation. 'Almost like flying.' She smiled to herself, and enjoyed the peace.

A faint tickle passed over her nose, and she could make out a soft green mist. She kept on smiling, but tried not to flinch as she felt her eyes change.

A flash of light illuminated the dark around her, and she was standing in a hall of mirrors. She walked to the closest one and observed her eyes.

A sharp voice rang out, "Green is beautiful, isn't it?" OJ turned to face the voice, but all she saw was a shadow. The girl gave a soft smile and turned back to the mirror.

"I've got no strings to hold me down, to make me sad, to make me frown." OJ's reflection started to laugh, and the girl could only watch in bemused horror.

'Wesley, please forgive me,' she thought.

"I've got no strings, so now I'm free. I've got no strings on me."

 **DO YOU SEE WHY IM FREAKING OUT NOW**

 **IT GOT ALL DARK AND STUFF!**

 **Chapter 16 should be coming tonight or tomorrow fyi**

 **ITS ANOTHER DREAM SEQUENCE duh duh DUUUUUUUHHHH**

 **I'll see all you llamas then!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I promised I'd be back! Its 10:30 but still I kept my promise!**

 **This chapter is another dream sequence like in Chapter 8. No real plot is happening yet, but these chapters will be crucial later on.**

 **IM INTERNALLY FREAKING OUT ABOUT THIS ONE TOO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan I wouldn't be writing fanfiction I'd be writing the Trials of Apollo.**

The camp was on fire again; but then again, it was most of the time these days. Ethan stood off to the side, watching the flames grow, and hearing the screams diminish.

'She'll be coming any minute,' he thought to himself. The boy found no use in running, because even if he was allowed to move he would never get very far. The green eyed girl that looked like OJ and the shadow would catch him. Why delay the inevitable?

The shadow, came, per usual, but Ethan was surprised to find OJ's look alike absent. As the darkness engulfed him, a hand gripped him tight and raised him from the heresy of the night (he surprises himself by being smart in his dreams, if only it would follow him to the world of the day). And wherever he was now, it was quiet. Cracking up one eye open, the son of Koaelmous inspected his new surroundings. It was a hall of mirrors, and wherever he looked, someone was looking back at him.

He walked the endless halls, searching for someone to give him directions out. He turned a corner and saw the figure of a young girl sitting down in front of shattered glass. As he approached, he saw red hair, brown eyes, and pale skin.

'Wow,' he thought. 'She's what I always imagined a mini OJ to look like.' He walked up to her, noticing how her eyes probed him. He sat down next to her.

"Hey." He said. She glanced back at the shattered mirror before her.

"Hi." She whispered. They sat in an awkward silence, before Ethan looked over at the girl again. He noticed her finger tips were bleeding, and spots of blood were scattered around miscellaneous pieces of glass.

The boy raised a questioning eyebrow, "What happened here?" The girl looked up at him and blushed. She started to shake her head a little, as if denying something.

"I don't like mirrors," she said in the same quiet whisper voice. "They show me just how ugly my insides are." Ethan was looking her in the eye, but she refused to make eye contact with him. The girl seemed so familiar, but he couldn't place her face.

"Why would you think your insides are ugly?" He asked. She picked up one of the bigger shards and handed it to him, gesturing to his eye.

"You'll see." Ethan gave her a confused look, and looked at the child through the shard. What he saw shocked him.

There was no little girl with red hair, but what looked like a fading shade, just on the brink of oblivion. Ethan dropped the shard in surprise, causing it to break into smaller pieces. The girl's blush spread, and her head lowered in shame. Her eyes were completely empty, nothing was alive in her.

"O-OJ...?" He asked tentatively. The girl finally looked back at him, nodding hesitantly. Ethan leaned forward and gave the girl a hug, which she didn't return.

He pulled back and inspected the girls features. "What made you into this?" He asked her. She gave a small laugh.

"Let's just say I've had strings for a long time." Ethan's eyes widened. Was OJ possessed, and if so, for how long? The little girl reached forward and put one of her small palms on his forehead, causing his vision to blur and warp into something new.

'What is she showing me?' He thought.

Ethan stood on the top of a hill, looking out over a park. Darkness had settled over the land, and only two people remained in the small play area. The figure of Ms. Jones could be seen on a bench, fiddling with her phone, and not paying any attention to a young Olivia.

The girl sat on the swings, dangling her feet and softly singing to herself. Every once in awhile she would look out at the dark forest that loomed over the playground, but nothing ever interrupted her singing, until she heard the light sound of footsteps coming from behind the swings.

Silence ensued, but Ethan saw that OJ seemed to be listening to something. Straining his ears, the boy listened. Then he heard it too.

Whispering; surrounding them on all sides. OJ looked intently behind her, and Ethan followed her eyes, looking through the fog. There was a woman, standing close behind OJ, and she seemed to be the source of the whispering.

The woman's hand reached forward and rubbed OJ's hair, cooing and talking softly, but her eyes held a hidden malice.

"You're a pretty one, pet," it cooed. "What am I to call you?" The girl stared up at the woman with an awed expression.

"Olivia," she mumbled shyly, lowering her eyes out of habit. The woman floated around to crouch in front of OJ. Ethan spared a small glance at Ms. Jones, who was completely oblivious to the encounter going on right in front of her.

The girl finally looked up and gathered the courage to ask, "What's your name?"

The lady was taken aback, and got a moment Ethan swore that the shadows around them churned in the darkness. But, her emotions reigned, the lady gave OJ a fake smile.

"You may call me Nyx." OJ nodded slowly.

"N-I-XSSS," the girl sounded out, causing her company to giggle slightly.

It grew silent for a few minutes, and Nyx was finally able to catch the attention of the girl again.

"Tell me, Olivia," she asked. "Why aren't you out here with friends? Did your mother not want the extra company?" Any spite the last sentence carried went straight over the little girl's head, and Olivia just shook her head at the her.

"None of the other kids want to play with me." Nyx feigned a concern, wrapping her arms around OJ's shoulders.

"Why wouldn't they want to play with you?"

OJ's eyes grew wide, "Things go missing when I'm around." Her eyes met the woman's. "Important things. Mommy doesn't believe me when I say that I didn't take them, or my class, or my teacher. They end up in my book bag or my room, and no one believes that I don't know how they got there..." She trailed off. Nyx smirked.

"If it's any consolation," she leaned in and whispered in the girls ear. "I believe you." OJ's face lit up. Nyx stood up and held her hand out to Olivia.

"And I would very much like it if we could be friends." The small girl was practically beaming, and she eagerly took Nyx's hand. The shadow woman lead OJ into the woods.

After about ten minutes of walking, Nyx let go of OJ's hand and stood in front of her.

"Olivia," she said. "I have to go." The child's face fell.

"Why," she asked sadly. Nyx gave a small smile.

"I can't stay here long." OJ looked on the verge of tears. She grabbed Nyx's hand again, but it laid limp against hers.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Nyx gave an over exaggerated hopeful gasp.

Ethan cringed, 'She's planned this, it's too uniform and fake to be true.'

Nyx smiled down at OJ, "There is one thing... But I couldn't ask you to do that!" OJ latched onto the woman's skirt, and Ethan wasn't surprised that they didn't just pass through her.

"I'll help," the girl gave an adorable smile, bright enough to melt even the coldest heart. Ethan saw Nyx's act fade for a moment, shock clearly written on her face, but then she got back in character.

"I need to bond with you, and once we're bonded, I'll be here forever. We can be friends for all time." OJ nodded enthusiastically.

"Do I have your permission, will you let me in?" Nyx smiled, her eyes triumphant. "Will you be my puppet?"

"Yes ma'am." OJ watched in awe as Nyx started to grow. The once woman looking creature morphed into a shadow, it's height almost touching the top of the trees.

OJ stood silently in front of the monster, which was leering in front of her. One claw and down and ran across the girls cheek, making her smile up at Nyx fondly. Another claw came down, but it passed through the girl's neck and into her chest.

"NO!" Ethan screamed as he watched the girl of no more than six or seven contort from pain, unable to do anything. He noticed Olivia's eyes started to turn a pale green, and green mist flowed from her mouth.

The monster withdrew it's claw and stood back to watch the girl. It raised one arm, and so did OJ, it smiled, she smiled. The little girl's eyes were completely void.

The monster picked up the little girl and cuddled her to its chest. The girl hugged the monsters neck, smiling because she somehow had helped her new-found friend.

Ethan felt a buzzing start in his ears, and he slowly reached his hand up to them, and he felt something warm and sticky flowing out of them. He brought his hand to his face. Blood. His ears were bleeding. The buzzing slowed down and Ethan heard a voice.

 _"Can you hear me, Olivia?"_ It was Nyx. Nyx was in OJ's head. The goddess... Monster... Whatever she was, she had taken advantage of a lonely child, and now she had her puppet.

 _"Yes."_ Nyxnodded and slowly, her body turning back into that of a woman. The buzzing stopped in Ethan's ears, and he became aware that he was blocked from the rest of the mental conversation unfolding before him. He watched as Nyx set OJ down, and she ran out of the forest to her mother, who was still staring intently at her phone. She looked up and noticed her daughter in front of her.

"Ready to go home, baby?" OJ smiled up innocently.

"Yes mama." As they walked away, OJ glanced back at the forest, eyes glowing a pale green. She giggled, intwining her fingers with her mothers.

Ethan felt the buzzing in his ears again, but he couldn't make out the words this time. Suddenly, he found himself back in the present, and the young girl still sat across from him, staring intently into the broken mirror. Ethan grabbed her hand and held it tightly, but the child snatched it away.

"Don't touch me," she screamed. "I'm a monster!" Ethan gave a soft laugh.

"You're not a monster." He said sweetly. It couldn't be OJ's fault for becoming possessed. The girl just shook her head.

She placed a hand on her reflection, "That's where your wrong, Ethan." She looked back into the shards of the mirror, the fading shade acting as her reflection and mimicking her movements. "All monsters were once human." The ground started to rumble and shake, knocking more glass and mirrors off the wall. Ethan jumped up to avoid the carnage.

OJ seemed oblivious to the shaking, staring deeply into the mirror.

"I'm just a little silhouette of a man..." The boy was horrified at what he was seeing. The shards of the mirrors were starting to glow, showing horrifying pictures of normal looking people changing into hideous creatures. What disturbed him even more was that he saw some of the people he knew change.

 _Luke. OJ. Bianca. Zöe. Nico. Octavian._ The list went on and on, and Ethan finally saw the pattern. They were all corruptible.

Ethan looked up and saw the hooded shadow of Nyx loomed over OJ, and her body started to contort.

"Go!" She screamed to Ethan, but his feet wouldn't move. The room started to crack and break, leaving nothing but tiny splinters of glass to fall from the ceiling.

OJ screamed, and he woke up.

...

OJ had finally woken up that morning, and after an intense interrogation from Jason, it was discovered that the girl didn't remember anything that had taken place the day before. Will was allowing her to have visitors, but he was going to keep us overnight for observing.

Ethan, Weasley, Nico, and Daniel all sat on the edge of her cot. The girls had just stepped out of the room, they had visited her an hour before. Nico, Weasley, and Daniel had started to discuss what had happened two days before, forgetting that the other two were were even in the in the room.

"Whatcha looking at OJ?" Ethan asked, noticing that the girl didn't seem all that engaged in the conversation. The girl faced him, expressionless, then smiled.

'He doesn't remember,' she thought sadly. 'Maybe it's for the better, though...'

"Oh, nothing," she stated out loud. "Just that mirror." On the medical vanity across from her bed sat a small handheld mirror. As Ethan turned back to the boys, she picked it up and looked into it. Looking into her reflection, she noticed that her eyes and ears had started to bleed. She raised one hand and reached up to the blood, but relaxed when she realized that it was only what the mirror wanted to show her.

"You know," she whispered. "I really hate mirrors."

Nico shuddered a little, a cold chill making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He glanced at OJ, who stared intently at a hand mirror, and noticed that something was shifting behind her. Not wanting to cause an uproar from Weasley, Nico suggested that OJ might be tired and needed as much rest as possible. The others agreed and told the ginger goodnight.

As Nico walked to the Hades cabin, he couldn't help but feel stumped. As much as he tried to deny it, he knew that what he saw was real. OJ's shadow was growing.

 **Like I said I'm FREAKING OUT**

 **Don't forget to R &R and F&F!**


	17. AN-WE'RE ALIVE AND REALLY SORRY

**Okay first of all, I'm not dead!**

 **Second of all I am literally the worst updater in the entire universe. It has been three months. THREE FLIPPING MONTHS I left you on a sort of a cliffhanger.**

 **IM SO SORRY EVERYONE I REALLY DON'T HAVE AN EXCUSE EXCEPT SCHOOL AND DRAMA AND ALL SORTS OF CRAP LIKE THAT**

 **So much has happened**

 **I'll put some stuff here**

 **1\. We made a PJO Instagram account! It's ._.stolls and it'd be cool if you followed it but if you don't that's cool too (Shameless self promo right there)**

 **2\. OJ also has a Wattpad account! I believe it's WalkThroughHell. She's been writing a fic there and this story might be put up there sometime so that's cool**

 **The other thing about this fanfic is that I have ideas but I just can't write them down into words. If anyone out there has some ideas of what could happen that would be wonderful!**

 **OKAY ANOTHER THING IS TRIALS OF APOLLO. I'M GETTING IT IN TWO DAYS (cuz I'm getting it from OJ for my birthday:)) AND I AM SO EXCITED BECAUSE IVE HEARD **SPOILER ALERT** THAT A CERTAIN SHIP IS CANON WHICH I AM SOOOOOO EXCITED ABOUT AND I CANT WAIT TO READ IT**

 **And I'm so sorry I don't have another chapter with me right now, and I too hate when authors just post ANs, but I figured y'all wanted to know that neither of us are dead, this story isn't on hiatus, we just need ideas and time (and for me, the ability to write beginnings and ends)**

 **I'll see you another time with a chapter!**


End file.
